Pluto Knight
by Lady-Rosalyn
Summary: Sailor Pluto has been alone for centuries. Now a mysterious man shows up claiming to be her Planetary Knight. Is he really her soul mate? Or is he working for a new enemy?(rating is for mild violence and a little cursing) [[COMPLETE]]
1. Loneliness and the Gates of Time

Ok I'm re-formatting the story so it's easier to read. so enjoy the revised edition(if ur reading it for a second or third, etc. time) .  
  
This is my first fic so plz be kind plz review let me know what you think Arigato enjoy

DISCLAIMER: i dont own Sailor Moon but i DO own a rather crude drawing of a scout i made myself [holds up a beautiful picture of a scout in a yellow fuku] see?

Pluto Knight  
  
By: SailorPluto16  
  
Ch. 1: Loneliness and the Gates of Time

**Gates of Time:  
**  
Somewhere near the gates of time a knight stood watching a tall woman with long green hair and deep garnet eyes. He himself was tall, with short blonde hair. His eyes were a few shades darker than hers, and he was wearing black armor with a deep garnet and green lining. He also had a black cape (much like Tuxedo Mask's cape), and a green mask (also like Tuxedo Mask's). Plus a long broad sword he held at his side. He stood there and watched the woman wondering if she had noticed his presence yet.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood next to the Gates of Time and looked around. She could feel somebody watching her; she in turn kept her guard up. Sailor Pluto was about to ask, "Who goes?" when she heard the gates opening from behind her. She held up her Garnet Staff, and turned around.  
  
"Who goes there? The Gates of Time are off limits to anyone who is unworthy!" to her surprise Rini came through the gates.  
  
"Hi Puu!" Pluto relaxed a little  
  
"Hello Small Lady, how are you?"  
  
Rini walked up to Pluto and greeted her with a big hug and said, "I'm fine, but I was feeling a little lonely. So I came to see you!"  
  
At this point Pluto was hugging Rini and smiling ever so slightly, the smile was so small that you wouldn't have seen it if you weren't looking for it. Sailor Pluto looked at who she considered her very best friend and stood up smiling a little.  
  
"Why aren't you with the other scouts or Momo-Chan? You know that Serena will get worried if you're gone for too long."  
  
At this Rini looked a little disappointed. "I just missed you, I thought you might have missed me too sniff", Rini started to get a few tears in her eyes and looked up at Pluto. Pluto looked at the small child and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Of course I missed you Small Lady. You are my friend, but you should let Serena know when you come to visit with me. Ok?" After this Pluto smiled at her friend and gave her a hug. Rini hugged back and agreed to let Serena know when she came to visit Pluto. After a little bit of talking and laughing Sailor Pluto decided to take Rini back to 20th century Tokyo. Sailor Pluto turned to Rini and told her that it was time to return to Tokyo. Rini reluctantly agreed. Pluto called Diana to the gates and asked her to watch them for her for a little bit. She then detransformed and where Sailor Pluto stood was Setsuna Meioh. Then she and Rini walked through the gates to the 20th century Tokyo.  
  
The man hiding in the shadows a few yards away from the gates had watched the whole thing that had occurred between Sailor Pluto, and the small pink haired child she called Small Lady. He was a little angry at watching the two share hugs with each other, and then leave the gates to be guarded by a small cat! Sailor Pluto was supposed to be guarding the gates not allowing small children to come visit her! Still he couldn't help thinking that even Sailor Pluto needed a friend.  
  
"From this point on I promise to help protect the Gates of Time, and you Sailor Pluto. Or my name isn't Pluto Knight!" After taking one last look at where his beloved Sailor Pluto had been, he disappeared into the nothingness that was time space.

**Somewhere in Tokyo:  
**  
Serena and the girls were on their way to the Crown Game Center when from behind them they heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Serena! Wait for us!" Serena and the girls turned around and stopped. Serena looked at Rini.  
  
"Hey Rini, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Momo-Chan." Rini flashed a smile at her.  
  
" I wasn't with Momo, she was sick today. I went to visit a different friend!" Serena then looked at the tall green haired woman walking up behind Rini.  
  
"Hello Setsuna! How are you?"  
  
Lita stepped up to her friend. "Long time no see!" In turn the other girls said hello and then Setsuna spoke.  
  
"Hello minna-san." she turned to Serena," I thought you might like to know that Small Lady is with me." Serena smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know that she is safe Setsuna," Serena considered for a moment and continued, "would you two like to join us? We were just headed to the arcade to play and hang around for a while." She watched Setsuna for a reaction and the other girls watched her too.  
  
"I thought that I might just take Small Lady out to lunch and then take her home, or bring her to join you."  
  
Serena looked at Rini and nodded. "Ok. Enjoy lunch Rini! See you later Setsuna, don't be a stranger!" After that Serena, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Ami started off towards the arcade, waving goodbye to Setsuna and Rini.

**The Restaurant:  
**  
Setsuna entered the restaurant with Rini in tow. As they entered Setsuna felt someone watching them. She walked up to the waitress and requested a table for two. The waitress found a table then gave them their menus and walked away to get them some water. Setsuna still had the feeling she and Rini were being watched. It felt like the same person who had been watching her at the gates. She looked around the restaurant and her eyes fell on a young man with short blonde hair and deep garnet eyes, a few shades darker than her own. Then she noticed he was blushing and he seemed to notice the same thing. He sheepishly turned his face away.  
  
The young blonde man had followed Setsuna after she and the child left the gates. He had seen them meet up with a group of teenage girls, two with blonde hair, one with brown hair, one with blue hair, and one with raven hair. Then they split up again, he had come to the conclusion that the child belonged to one of them, most likely the one with odongos. He had continued to follow the two and heard them talking about having lunch at this restaurant. So he had come here before they had arrived. Then patiently waited for them to show. He couldn't help but watch Setsuna as she came in to sit down for a peaceful lunch. He thought that she looked absolutely beautiful in the white shirt and red dress pants she was wearing. He was still watching her when she had abruptly turned and looked at him. He blushed slightly and looked away hoping that she hadn't noticed his staring.  
  
Setsuna looked at him hard. He seemed familiar some how but she couldn't think of why he would. She tried to shrug the thought away, and concentrate on lunch. Rini seemed to notice and looked at her friend. Rini sighed and thought to herself Puu was my only friend for a long time. I hope she's not sad about something. Setsuna seemed to read Rini's mind and smiled at her.  
  
"So, have you decided what you want to eat yet Small Lady?" Rini put down her menu and smiled.  
  
"Yup!" Just then the waitress showed up to take their order, and she suddenly fell over. Setsuna and Rini stood up and looked around the restaurant. Everyone had all of a sudden fallen over. Rini looked at Setsuna.  
  
"It's got to be a new enemy!"  
  
Setsuna pulled out her henshin pen and Rini followed suite by pulling out her compact.  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER"  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER"  
  
The young man too had disappeared in order to transform into Pluto Knight. He ran to hide in the bathroom and pulled out a Garnet colored rose. In a flash he had become Pluto Knight...  
  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Chibi Moon had finished transforming and were looking around for the youma who had attacked when the other scouts had appeared. Sailor Moon stepped forward and looked at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Sailor Pluto what happened?" Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus stepped into the restaurant and looked around. Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Moon.  
  
"It was a youma, but we haven't seen it yet." All of the scouts (Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Chibi Moon no Tuxedo Mask yet! .) began to search for the youma and heard a crashing noise.  
  
"It's coming from the kitchen!" Sailor Mercury had pulled out her mini computer and searched for the source of the noise. Everyone looked at the doors leading to the kitchen and a woman came running through the doors and saw them standing there looking at her.  
  
"HELP ME PLEASE!" the woman screamed at the scouts to help her. Sailors Jupiter and Uranus started advancing towards the kitchen doors when they heard a scream of pure agony behind them then another scream. They turned around to find that the woman had attacked Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Pluto had in turn attacked the woman. The woman stood up and shimmered for a moment then turned into a youma. The youma resembled a large slice of chocolate cake with arms, legs, and a head. Sailor Moon ran over to Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
"Chibi Moon!" The youma laughed maniacally.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! YOU SAILOR BRATS CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!" Sailor Mars was getting angry. She pulled out a demon ward (she always carries them) and threw it at the youma.  
  
"Evil spirits disperse!" It dodged her ward and smacked Sailor Mars down with a big ball of hot sticky fudge. It hit Sailor Mars square in the chest, and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Sailor Moon I'm stuck!" Sailor Mars yelled for help. Sailor's Mercury and Venus rushed to her side to help get her free from the sticky goo. Sailor's Uranus and Jupiter went for the youma at the same time and it hit them both with a beam of bright light. When the light faded Jupiter was encased in a big donut, and Sailor Uranus was trapped in a giant éclair.  
  
"ACK!" Sailor Jupiter looked at the giant donut around her waist. Sailor Uranus was staring pointedly at Sailor Neptune. Sailor Neptune looked over at her girlfriend and then at the youma.  
  
"You will pay. CREATURE OF EVIL!" she summoned her Deep Aqua Mirror "DEEP SUBMERGE!" She aimed at the youma and delivered a staggering blow then she signaled to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"One more attack might weaken it enough for my scepter!" Pluto nodded and readied her Garnet Staff. As soon as she was ready to fire an attack at the youma Pluto Knight appeared out of nowhere and slashed the youma with his sword.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked at the half dead youma and then at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, NOW!"  
  
Sailor Moon raised her Moon Scepter and pointed it at the youma "You're moon dust you nega creep! MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!!!" The youma turned into a pile of dust after an ear piercing scream of defeat. Then the scouts turned to the man in the black armor.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Pluto stepped forward and pointed her Garnet Staff at his chest, "I repeat who are you?"  
  
Pluto Knight looked at Sailor Pluto. She had done the opposite as he had expected her to do. He had expected her to look at him with pure admiration and joy; instead she looked at him with pained eyes. He stood up straight and put away his sword to show that he was not an enemy. To his surprise Sailor Moon stepped forward and looked at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Put your staff down Sailor Pluto. I think he's a friend." Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Moon with shock. Sailor Moon was always trusting and sometimes that was not the best way to be. Sailor Pluto didn't lower her staff very much; in fact she kept it at stomach height. So if he proved to be any trouble she could wound him enough that if need be Sailor Moon could use her scepter.  
  
Pluto Knight was looking at Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, I am just here to do what I was always destined to do." Sailor Moon watched him closely as he spoke but not nearly as close as Sailor Pluto watched him.  
  
Sailor Moon looked him in the eyes "What exactly are you destined to do? And what is your name?"  
  
Pluto Knight looked at her, then he looked at Sailor Pluto and spoke the words that would change Sailor Pluto's life. "I am the Pluto Knight. My destiny, my soul duty, is to watch over and protect Sailor Pluto."  
  
At these words Sailor Pluto almost dropped her staff, almost. She raised it again to his chest. "How dare you assume the name of the Pluto Knight! He died a long time ago in the Silver Millennium alongside the other Knights!" As she said this everyone turned to look at her. Sailor Pluto had a small amount of tears running down her face.  
  
Pluto Knight looked at his beloved Sailor Pluto and took his chance to escape. He simply disappeared and left the scouts standing in the middle of a restaurant of drained people.  
  
After freeing Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter everyone helped free Sailor Uranus from her imprisonment in the giant éclair (Michiru: "I always knew you were just a big sweetie!" .). After everyone was freed they all retransformed, Setsuna and Serena knelt by Chibi Moon's side. "Rini sweetie, wake up. Please wake up?!" Serena was on the brink of tears when Setsuna put Chibi Moon in her lap and looked into her face.  
  
"Oh Small Lady..."

**Hikawa Shrine:**  
  
After a little while Sailor Chibi Moon opened her eyes, "Where am I? Where are the restaurant and the woman who attacked me??" She looked up into the smiling face of Serena.  
  
"How do you feel Rini?" Serena looked at her future daughter with concern.  
  
"I feel a little woozy, but I'm ok. I think I should detransform before someone see's us." After Rini detransformed and became normal Rini once again she looked around for Setsuna, but couldn't find her. "Where's Puu?"  
  
Everyone looked at Rini and Serena finally spoke up, "We don't know. After she brought you back to the temple she just disappeared."  
  
Rini frowned and looked at her time key. "I'm gonna go and visit her. To make sure she's ok." Rini stood up and held her key in the air and said to the very heavens themselves, "CRYSTAL KEY, TAKE M-" She stopped suddenly and turned around to face Serena and the other girls, minus Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"We're coming with you Rini." Serena smiled.  
  
"Yeah Setsuna's our friend too!" Mina and Raye piped in.  
  
"That's right and we have a right to know why she ran away!" Lita spoke up.  
  
"That's right." Ami put in her two cents.  
  
Rini smiled and once again held up her Crystal Key. "CRYSTAL KEY, TAKE ME TO THE GATES OF TIME!!!!!" Then the entire group was surrounded by pink clouds, and when the clouds had dispersed the group vanished into thin air.  
  
In the shadows a man had been spying on them. "I'm sorry I let you down my Setsuna, never again!" He turned and pulled out a garnet rose and then became Pluto Knight. "I'm coming Sailor Pluto! I won't ever leave your side again!" with that the Pluto Knight disappeared, intent on making it to the gates before the other scouts did. 

* * *

Ok that is the first chapter, hope u liked it cause I worked hard on it, as to the note on top don't be worried if some chapters are re-done and others aren't. I'm doing only one at a time so it might look funky for awhile. Bare w/me plz don't forget to review  
  
SP16 


	2. Who is Pluto Knight?

I want to say the story itself is 10 chapters long with an epilogue (maybe). Currently I have completed 9 of the chapters and am writing Ch.10 right now. I'll post a new chapter at least once every couple days so the story should be completely posted within at least 2 weeks, maybe 3. But I will be finishing this story before I start a new one. So read on and enjoy (that is if anyone is out there reading this) and please review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Ms. Naoko Takeuchi does. But I do own the plot, Pluto Knight, and the bad guy! So HA!  
  
Ch. 2 Who Is Pluto Knight?  
  
**The Gates of Time:**  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at her post and debated with herself whether or not to tell the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask about the legendary Pluto Knight. She looked around highly doubting anyone was there, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. She looked out into the eternal darkness. The expression on her face was a soft one she decided to bring up a specific moment in time. She opened what looked like a computer screen only it played history like a videotape. She spoke out loud to it, "Chrono-Screen, open up and show me the last time that the Pluto Knight was seen by the princess of Pluto!" The screen flashed for a moment then began to show what Pluto had asked to see-  
  
]Princess Pluto's last meeting with the Pluto Knight[  
  
_Princess Setsuna was walking about in the palace on Pluto just wondering about why she was supposed to meet with Queen Serenity in a few hours. After a while she decided to head off to get ready to leave for her meeting with Queen Serenity.  
  
As she arrived at the Moon Kingdom she was met by Princess Serenity. "Hello Princess Setsuna! How are you today?"  
  
The princess smiled and bowed to Serenity. "I'm fine thank you for asking." She and Princess Serenity walked to the palace together. Just outside the throne room the Princess Serenity smiled and walked away. Princess Setsuna was left alone. She stood just outside the door for a long time before someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face a man in black armor with deep garnet and green lining. It was Pluto Knight. He had come to see Princess Setsuna before she saw the queen.  
  
"Hello princess, are you feeling ok?" He looked her in the eyes and had noticed for the millionth time how lovely they were. She smiled politely back at him and gave a great heaving sigh.  
  
"I'm a little nervous about seeing Queen Serenity. I'm afraid that it might not be good news..." He looked at her and embraced her tightly.  
  
"I'm sure that it'll be fine." She looked at his face and smiled, a rare thing to see on her face. They stood and looked at each other for a while, until a short woman with deep purple hair poked her head out of the chamber and broke the silence.  
  
"Ehem, Princess Setsuna? Queen Serenity is ready to speak with you now."  
  
Setsuna looked at Pluto Knight and gave him a small, sweet, kiss. Then he let her go and she went through the large doors to face her destiny. As she entered the queen greeted her. The queen could sense Pluto Knight watching them but said nothing to Setsuna about this.  
  
Setsuna watched the queen for a moment before she spoke, "Queen Serenity why have you called me here?"  
  
Queen Serenity looked at Setsuna and gestured for the purple haired woman to bring something to her. "Setsuna, princess of the planet Pluto I bestow upon thee the sacred power of the Senshi of Time." at this point the purple haired woman had returned with a small stick that resembled a pen with the sign of Pluto on the top (It's her first henshin pen YAY!). Serenity gave the pen to Setsuna and continued her speech. "To use the transformation pen just say Pluto Planet Power! It will allow you to become a Senshi." she stopped speaking and looked at Setsuna. Setsuna raised the pen in the air and did as Serenity had told her to do.   
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
Setsuna was encased in a swirling mist of ice and hail. When she opened her eyes she was wearing a black sailor fuku. It had a black skirt and collar. And it had blood red ribbons, one on the front and one on the back, with a small garnet broach to hold the bow on the front. She also now wore a black choker with a small garnet jewel hanging from it. On her feet she wore knee high boots that resembled Sailor Moon's, only hers were black and had no crescent moon on the front. And last but not least she wore a tiara on her forehead with a garnet jewel in the middle where it curved down, and garnet earrings. Setsuna looked at herself and smiled. She had always wanted to be a Senshi! Serenity looked at her and smiled but only briefly.  
  
"Your Senshi name is Sailor Pluto the Senshi of Time with the responsibility to guard the Gates of Time." She turned to the purple haired woman again. This time the woman held a long staff that resembled a large key. "This is your Garnet Staff it is your special talisman." She paused for a moment to take a breath, "Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time go now to the Gates of Time." Sailor Pluto looked at the queen with despair in her once bright eyes.  
  
"Queen Serenity, why was I chosen to guard the gates? To guard the gates is to live in isolation!" Serenity looked down at the young Senshi.  
  
"You, Sailor Pluto, are the only one who could stand the eternal loneliness. I am sorry Setsuna." Serenity pointed to a door that had appeared out of nowhere. "Go now Sailor Pluto no one knows of your duty except for me and your father King Chronos."  
  
Sailor Pluto left through the gates and disappeared forever. Pluto Knight came out of the shadows and looked at Serenity with his eyes full of tears, sadness, and loathing. "Why did you make her leave?"  
  
Serenity just looked at him with sorrow and a small amount of pity. "It is her duty to guard the gates. Your duty is to protect her, but you are needed here. When you are no longer needed here you may join her at the Gates of Time." Serenity stood up and left the room. Pluto Knight was left to himself to hope that he would be able to join his Princess soon._

[end]  
  
The screen faded and Sailor Pluto sighed. "Why did she have to choose me..? No, SHE didn't choose me, fate chose me." Sailor Pluto sighed. "Serenity knew Beryl was going to attack. That's why she kept him there. They needed his strength." Sailor Pluto looked around and suddenly realized that the gates were opening. "Who goes there? The Gates of Time are off limits to any who are unworthy!" She raised her Garnet Staff and aimed it at the gates.  
  
The gates opened to reveal Rini, Serena, Mina, Ami, Lita, and Raye walking towards her.  
  
"Puu!" Rini ran towards Pluto and grabbed her midsection in a big hug.  
  
"Small Lady, how are you feeling?" Pluto looked down at Rini and hugged her back.  
  
"I'm feeling ok. How are you feeling? The guys said that you took me to the shrine and then left." Rini looked up at her friend and then over to Serena.  
  
"Sailor Pluto who is...err... was Pluto Knight?" Serena had stepped forward and was looking at the Senshi of Time. Sailor Pluto let go of Rini and for the first time that the other girls had seen she looked truly sad.  
  
"Pluto Knight was the knight for my planet. He was always destined to protect me, but when Queen Beryl attacked he was one of the first to die at her hands. He was killed by Malachite. He was the strongest of the knights. He was a dear friend and was not allowed to come to the gates until he was no longer needed by Queen Serenity. I do not know if he was reincarnated with the rest of you or not." Sailor Pluto looked around at her friends. They all looked a little sad after Pluto had finished talking.  
  
Serena was the first to speak up, "Pluto I'm so sorry. If we can help in any way..."  
  
Sailor Pluto held up a hand and looked at the gates, they were beginning to open. She raised her Garnet Staff to face the gates and stepped in front of the other scouts.  
  
"Who goes there? The Gates of Time are off limits to any who are not worthy!" She watched as the gates had opened for the second time.   
  
Pluto Knight walked through the gates and came face to face with Sailor Pluto's Garnet Staff.. Pluto Knight looked at Sailor Pluto and thought that she looked as beautiful as the day she was assigned to guard the Time Gates. He was snapped back in to reality as Sailor Pluto's voice rang through his head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pluto Knight looked at Sailor Pluto and put his arms up in surrender. "I give up, do what you want to me." Pluto Knight couldn't help but look at Sailor Pluto's eyes. Oh how he had missed looking at her eyes.... but that time had long passed and he had no way of proving he was the real Pluto Knight.  
  
"Why have you come to these sacred gates? Leave now or suffer the consequences!" Sailor Pluto kept her gaze strong, never taking her eyes off of him. By this point however Pluto Knight was forming a plan in his head. He wouldn't have a chance of proving he was the true Pluto Knight while his beloved Sailor Pluto was surrounded by the other scouts...  
  
Sailor Pluto watched him intently waiting for an answer. Pluto Knight looked like he was thinking, and then he spoke up.  
  
"Please Sailor Pluto let me prove that I am the real Pluto Knight. Please give me that chance." He looked at Sailor Pluto waiting for her reply. Sailor Pluto looked at her friends, Serena had a look on her face that said quite plainly "Give him a chance." Sailor Pluto lowered her staff a little bit and looked at Pluto Knight.  
  
"You have one chance. And one chance only." Sailor Pluto looked at Serena and then back to Pluto Knight. Sailor Pluto stepped forward and told her friends to stay back just in case. Pluto Knight took this as an opportunity to spring his plan. He jumped forward and gestured towards Sailor Pluto. She turned around to late, she had disappeared. Rini looked at the would be knight with tears of hatred in her eyes.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Pluto Knight simply looked at the child and frowned a little.  
  
"Sailor Pluto is fine I need to speak with her in private." After that he disappeared leaving Serena and the girls alone at the gates.  
  
Rini looked into the darkness and thought of her friend. "Puu, where are you...?"  
  
**The remnants of the palace on Pluto:**  
  
Sailor Pluto stood alone on the remnants of her old home. Memories flooded back to her mind like a torrent of fire. They burned her soul and made her yearn for her childhood when she was the happiest. After a few moments before Pluto Knight appeared.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" Sailor Pluto looked at Pluto Knight with pure hatred. He was a little shocked.  
  
"I brought you here so we could talk and I could prove that I am the real Pluto Knight." Sailor Pluto looked at him with nothing but contempt.  
  
"Pluto Knight died over a thousand years ago! How dare you try to take his place! No one could ever take his place!"  
  
Pluto Knight thought that she might never believe him. He thought to himself No she must believe. Please Setsuna believe in me! He looked at Setsuna with sorrow. "How could you forget me my princess?" Pluto Knight started towards her, but she put her staff between them.  
  
"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to!" She looked at him.  
  
He did resemble the Pluto Knight but it couldn't be him. He was long dead.  
  
He looked at her. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms again.  
  
"What have you done with my friends?" She looked at him waiting for a reply.  
  
"They're fine. I left them at the gates." If he thought this would make her calm down he was sadly mistaken. She looked at him horrified.  
  
"How could you leave them at the gates? Baka! Do you know what kinds of things lurk there?!" She held up her staff and looked at him for only a moment then disappeared.  
  
Pluto Knight stared at the spot where she had stood just moments ago. "Why? Why won't you let me prove myself to you? Oh Setsuna..."  
  
**That night at Haruka and Michiru's apartment :  
**  
Setsuna laid down in her bed. She was staying with Haruka and Michiru, because she wasn't away from the gates very often there was no reason for her to have her own apartment. She was so tired. She sighed and turned over. Just then she heard her door open.  
  
"Setsuna I'm making some tea. Would you like some?" It was Michiru.  
  
"No thank you Michiru. I think I'm just going to rest." Setsuna yawned and Michiru closed the door. Setsuna turned over again and sighed. She missed Pluto Knight terribly since he had died, he had been the only man Setsuna had ever loved. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. After a while she finally fell asleep and began to dream.  
  
Dream:  
  
_Setsuna was standing on a balcony outside her room at the palace on Pluto. She looked around. Everything was so perfect. She hugged herself, it still felt like something was wrong. She simply shrugged the feeling and turned back to the scenery. She smiled and closed her eyes it was so nice to just stand there and look at everything. She opened her eyes and frowned. Everything had gone black and she was standing there alone. She could hear a voice from behind her. She turned around to see who it was. It was Pluto Knight walking towards her.  
  
"Pluto Knight! I've missed you so." She tried to run to him, but the more she tried the farther away he seemed to become. "Wait! Come back Pluto Knight! Please come back...." She fell over and he was becoming more distant from her. "Wait! Where are you going? Come back Pluto Knight. I've missed you for so long!" He turned to face her, the scar on his cheek was visible.  
  
".....Sailor Pluto...why didn't you save me?........" Tears were running freely down her face now.  
  
"I tried! Please don't leave me again! Please....come back!" She watched as he disappeared in a swirling shower of rose petals. "Noooooo! Don't leave me again....." He disappeared through the shower of red, leaving her there to try and reach out to him. "Come back please...please..." She cried as the swirling petals cut her body. "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
_  
"Ahhhhh!" Setsuna woke up covered in cold sweat. She reached up and felt her face with her hands. There were no cuts just two streaks of wet where the tears had been. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in her bed at Haruka and Michiru's apartment. "It was only a dream." Setsuna sat up and looked at the clock. It was 5:45 a.m. She decided she would get up and make tea. Haruka would be awake soon to start her morning workout. Setsuna got out of bed and put on a bathrobe. She was headed out to the kitchen when she noticed something very odd on her dresser. It was a rose with a small card tied to the stem. She cautiously walked over to it and picked it up. She turned over the small card. It was a deep garnet color with gold lettering. She looked at it for a moment then read it out loud in a whisper to herself. "My love I want you to be with me till the end of time. Love, Pluto Knight" Setsuna dropped the rose on the floor and left the room.  
  
Pluto Knight stood outside Setsuna's window. He had been watching her sleep. He frowned as he hid out of sight, She had been tossing and turning, mumbling things about him. Things like "Pluto Knight please come back." He sighed heavily. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms again. He began to fantasize about holding her close. In his absent-mindedness he lost his balance and fell from his perch outside the window.  
  
He landed face first in the dumpster below the window. He sat up and frowned. "Yuk. Eww, gross I can't believe I fell in a dumpster." He stopped talking and hid in the shadow of the dumpster. Some one came over and dumped a bunch of wet trash over his head. "Ugh...." He held his breath and waited for the dumper to leave. After they were gone he climbed out of the dumpster. "The things I do to protect her..." At this the thought of holding her close came back to his mind. He smiled and leapt off into the morning.

* * *

Ok chapter 2 w00t. REVIEW or u can join the villain and then me and Sailor Pluto will kick ur evil butt! O and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. The New Enemy

Hey hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it. Well this is the third chapter and as I said before there are only 10 and an epilogue. (maybe)  
  
I want to say thank you to my first reviewer, for her constructive criticism. So thank you Setsuna Megami of Time Oh and about the names, I read the manga so I use it from there the only difference is I put Serena instead of Bunny. I hope you read this fic till it's done and I look forward to your, and everyone's thoughts. With that said on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or InuYasha (for mention of Sesshy), but I do own some manga and dolls (my Sailor Pluto doll is my fav : D )  
  
Ch. 3: The New Enemy  
  
**Somewhere deep in the Negaverse**:  
  
A man stood in the middle of Beryl's old throne room looking into a glass orb. He wore a long black robe and had long light silvery hair (similar to Sesshoumaru's if you watch InuYasha). His eyes were a deep icy blue color.  
  
"Heh." He had been watching the confrontation between Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight that had occurred the day before. "Heh. It seems that Sailor Pluto can't stand her knight. That is good news for us. General Kurama! Come here at once!" The man who now sat in Beryl's throne waited for a moment, then General Kurama appeared out of nowhere before him. The young general had Dark brown hair and shocking green eyes. He wore a suit similar to Malachite's.  
  
"What do you need my liege?" The young general stood before his king.  
  
"I want you to go to Tokyo and find this woman." He showed him a picture of Setsuna. "Her name is Setsuna Meioh. Capture her and bring her here. Now go!" The young general didn't have to be told twice. He took the picture of Setsuna and vanished.  
  
The king looked once again at the Senshi of Time. "Soon Sailor Pluto you will be here with me and you won't have to worry about Pluto Knight anymore." The king sat and stared at the image of Pluto thinking about how he would wipe her memories of her friends and the Pluto Knight. He laughed for a moment or two and then smiled slightly. "General Sia. Come here for a moment."  
  
A young woman with flaming orange hair and beautiful purple eyes wearing a black dress with gray trim appeared before him.  
  
"Yes King Daios?" He looked down at his loyal general.  
  
"Sia I want you to follow Kurama and make sure he completes his mission. If he does not I want you to finish where he left off. Understood?"  
  
She nodded "Yes sir!" And then she too vanished. 'Soon' Daios thought, 'soon you will be mine Sailor Pluto and together we will drain the world of energy and rule the lands!'  
  
**Tokyo - Hikawa Shrine-the next day:  
**  
All of the girls were gathered in the chamber of the Sacred Fire at the temple. "So Raye, anything on the new enemy yet?" Serena looked intently at Raye waiting for an answer.  
  
"Not yet. It's kinda hard to concentrate when you keep asking me every five minutes!" Raye and Serena were fighting as usual while Mina and Lita talked about boys. Michiru and Ami were talking about computers while they were waiting for Raye's answer. Haruka watched Setsuna talking with Rini. She thought back to early this morning. She had heard some sobbing and moans from her room, but decided it was best to leave Setsuna alone.  
  
"I'm sorry our lunch was ruined Small Lady." Setsuna and Rini were in a corner talking. They came to the temple for a meeting. Setsuna was relived that her friends were safe when she had gone back to the gates to find them. Luckily nothing had come to the gates since Pluto Knight had left them standing around in confusion.  
  
"It's ok Puu! It wasn't your fault." Setsuna smiled at Rini.  
  
The fire seemed to glow brighter and Raye looked at it harder before it flickered out. "I've got something!" Everyone turned to look at Raye. "It's the new enemy! Whoever it is they're after one of us." Raye turned and faced the other girls. "I'm not sure who it is though." She turned back to the fire, then remembered that it had gone out.  
  
Michiru stood up and walked over to Haruka, "We'll find out who they're after. Right Ruka?" Haruka looked at her girlfriend, "Right." The two said their goodbyes and left to see what they could find out.  
  
"This isn't good. I should get back to the gates just in case." Setsuna stood up and gave Rini one last hug and whispered in her ear, "_Small Lady stay here with Serena ok? Please promise me that you will stay away from the gates until we can find out who the enemy is after_."  
  
Rini looked Setsuna in the eyes and whispered back, "Ok Puu I promise."  
  
Setsuna then stood up straight. Everyone was looking at her and Rini. "I'll be leaving, take care everyone." With that Setsuna's Garnet Staff appeared in her hands and she disappeared.  
  
"I think we could all do a little to help." Lita looked a little concerned.  
  
"Yeah we should all see if we can help!" Mina was headed for the door.  
  
"Right! Everyone see what you can find out. Serena you go to the game center and see if Luna can find anything."  
  
Serena was headed for the door when Rini ran over to her. "I'm coming with you Serena!"  
  
Serena looked down at her future daughter, "No Rini I want you safe until we know more."  
  
Rini stood defiant. "I promised Puu that I would stay with you Serena."  
  
Serena smiled. "Ok come on." They too left the temple and headed for the game center followed closely by Luna.  
  
**Downtown Tokyo - Crown Game Center:  
**  
"Hiya Andrew!"  
  
Andrew turned around and smiled, "Hey Serena. Hi Rini. How are you two?"  
  
They walked in and smiled at Andrew. "We're fine. Hey Andrew did you get the new Sailor V game yet?" Serena looked hopeful, but Andrew frowned.  
  
"Nope. Sorry Serena, but that old one in the back is still around."  
  
Serena smiled, "Thanks Andrew." Serena took Rini's hand and the both of them headed for the back of the arcade. "Ok Luna do your stuff." Luna hopped up on the stool and began to tap buttons while Serena made sure no one was watching them.  
  
Rini looked over Luna's shoulder, "Anything yet Luna?"  
  
Luna kept her attention on the screen, "Nothing yet Rini." Rini looked up and saw something that made her neck hairs stand on end.  
  
The blonde haired boy looked over to the Sailor V game from habit. What he saw made him jump a foot in the air. It was the little pink haired girl that he had seen with Setsuna. She wasn't with Setsuna this time though. She was instead with one of the blonde girls from the other day. They were playing the Sailor V game. He looked at the little pink haired girl and realized she was looking at him like she could see through his disguise. He figured that she would know where Setsuna was.  
  
Rini watched the young blonde man. He was in the restaurant the day the youma attacked. Serena hadn't noticed the young man until Rini poked her and nudged her in his direction.  
  
"That's the man from the restaurant. The one Puu saw but couldn't find when the youma had been destroyed!" Serena stood up and looked at the young man as he walked over to them.  
  
"Hello my name is Seth I work here." He held out his hand to shake Serena's. Serena accepted and shook his hand.  
  
"Hi I'm Serena. This is my cousin Rini." She gestured to the little girl, "I've never seen you here before, and I come here all the time."  
  
Seth smiled, "I'm new here in town. Hey do you know Setsuna Meioh? I uh saw her with Rini at a restaurant the other day."  
  
Rini looked at him. "Yes we do know Setsuna. Why do you ask?"  
  
Seth looked at the two girls. "I'm an old friend of hers." Serena and Rini looked at each other. The only "old" friends Setsuna had were Michiru, Haruka, and those who had lived in the Moon Kingdom, and it was destroyed long ago.  
  
"Oh well um... heh you know what maybe you should go help Andrew with something." Serena looked like she was trying very hard to get rid of Seth. Unfortunately her plan backfired because just as she finished her sentence Andrew came walking towards them.  
  
"Hi Serena I see you met the new guy Seth." Andrew smiled at Serena.  
  
"Yeah we did, he was just saying how he was an old friend of Setsuna's."  
  
Andrew looked at his new friend, "Really? I thought she looked like one of those people who had very few friends. As a matter of fact the most people I've seen her with was two. I think their names were Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh." Seth couldn't help but smile. Serena and Rini figured that it was because he now had a clue to finding Setsuna.  
  
Luna poked Serena in the small of her back to let her know she was done. "Well you know time fly's. Must get going! See you later Andrew, oh uh, nice to meet you Seth! C'mon Rini time to go."  
  
Rini picked up Luna and looked at Serena. Serena grabbed Rini's hand and the two left the game center. As they left Andrew waved and went back to work. Seth just watched them leave.  
  
Unknown to all of them a stranger in the shadows was watching and listening to their conversation. "Finally I can find her and be done with this idiotic mission! Setsuna Meioh get ready to meet General Kurama of the Nega Force!"  
  
**Downtown Tokyo:**  
  
::BEEP::BEEP::BEEP:: Serena and Rini stopped running. Serena flipped open her communicator.  
  
"Serena its Mina! Get to Haruka and Michiru's apartment quick! We've got another youma attack!"   
  
"We'll be right there Mina!" Serena took Rini by the hand and they ran towards the apartment complexes.  
  
**Haruka and Michiru's apartment:  
**  
"AHAHAHAHA! You will all die at my hands sailor scouts!" The youma stood over the scouts it resembled a human girl only it wasn't. It had green skin and none of them knew what its power was.  
  
"We will not give in to you!" Haruka stood up shielding Michiru. Both had remained untransformed so the enemy wouldn't know they were sailor scouts. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were unconscious against the wall.  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked at her fallen friends, "You son of a... JUPITER THUNDER CLAP...ZAP!" The attack hit the youma square in the chest and knocked all the air out of its lungs.  
  
Sailor Mercury was using her visor to find its weakness, when she did she exploited it. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" It hit the youma in the forehead where there was a tiny jewel. "Sailor Jupiter aim for its forehead! That's its weak point!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter grinned. "Ok! Hey nega dweeb! Look over here! SUPREME..." The youma turned around to face Jupiter and realized too late that it had fallen into a trap. "THUNDER!!!" Jupiter's attack hit the youma square in the forehead.  
  
The youma screamed in pain. "EEEEEEEKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
From behind the youma they heard a familiar voice. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!" It was Sailor Chibi Moon. The attack hadn't done more than annoy the youma.  
  
Then another familiar voice. "Stop right there nega scum! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I will punish you! MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!!!" The youma turned into a pile of dust and ashes. Sailor Moon smiled at her friends. "Are you guys ok? Where are Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars?" Jupiter pointed to the two scouts who lay unconscious against the wall. "Venus! Mars!" Sailor Moon ran over to them. They stirred and opened they're eyes.  
  
"Sailor......Moon...?" Venus and Mars smiled up at her.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Mars sat up.  
  
"Yeah we're ok. How are Haruka and Michiru?" When she said this Haruka and Michiru walked over and helped them up.  
  
"We're alright. Thanks guys." Once they were upright and no longer woozy the room was filled with an extremely cold chill.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Haruka looked around for a sign of who was making them freeze.  
  
Above their heads a young man appeared. "WHERE IS SETSUNA MEIOH? ANSWER ME!" He gestured downwards and the scouts fell to their knees in pain.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" The man seemed to take pleasure out of their torture. He floated to the ground and kicked over Michiru. Haruka couldn't reach her girlfriend.  
  
"Stay...away...from....her!" The man grinned then looked at Michiru with contempt.  
  
"Tell me where Setsuna Meioh is NOW, or die!" Michiru groaned in pain.  
  
"I won't.....put...my.....friend...in...danger...." She yelped as the force began to crush her. She knew she couldn't stand much more in her human form, she needed to transform.  
  
The man laughed hard and loud. "HA! The mighty sailor scouts will fall at the hands of General Kurama of the Nega Force!" A blast came from behind him and knocked him down hard. "Who dares...?" A tall figure stood in the window.  
  
"I am the Senshi of Time! My duty is to guard the Gates of Time from invaders! But not before you are destroyed! I am Sailor Pluto!" Pluto stepped forward and aimed her staff at his chest. "Make your peace being of hatred!" Sailor Pluto towered over him. If looks could kill he would have died a thousand times over where he lay on the floor of the apartment.  
  
"So you are the Senshi I am looking for...you have incredible power. No wonder our king wants us to capture you."  
  
Pluto looked even angrier than before. "Well that's just too bad! I'm afraid that your time on this earth is over evil creature! DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
The man had one last thought before his death, 'I failed you my king...'  
  
All the scouts looked at Pluto horrified. "They're after you Sailor Pluto..?" Sailor Moon looked at the scout of time.  
  
"Sailor Moon, for the safety of you and the others I will resume my place at the gates to lure them away from you."  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon looked at her best friend terrified. "Puu you can't fight them alone! Let us help you, please?"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled sadly down at her friend. "I could never put you in danger Small Lady. For your safety you must stay away from the gates and myself. Now give me your Crystal Key." Pluto held out her hand. Chibi Moon had tears in her eyes as she handed over her only way to get to the gates. Pluto turned to Sailor Moon. "Here Sailor Moon keep this out of Small Lady's reach. If the time comes when I may be killed you must send her back to the 30th century as soon as you know that I am about die. Do you understand?"

Pluto looked at her with such pain in her eyes that Sailor Moon wanted to cry and blinked to hold back the tears threatening to burst forth.Sailor Moon nodded and tucked the key into her fuku. "I will Sailor Pluto, I promise."  
  
Pluto looked the saddest any of them had ever seen her. "Take care of Small Lady for me." With a gesture she disappeared.  
  
Chibi Moon ran to the spot where she had been just a moment ago. "Puu why did you have to leave me? All I wanted to do was help protect you...Puu!" Sailor Moon went to Rini and held her close to comfort her.  
  
In the shadows stood the Pluto Knight. He had arrived too late. Pluto had said that she would die rather than let the enemy hurt her friends. He decided to show himself to the scouts. He would need their help if he wanted to protect his princess.  
  
Unknown to all of them a second figure was also watching them, and scowling at the pile of ashes on the floor. "Hmf. That baka. What kind of moron charges in like that. He should have blended in. Pretending to be a neighbor who was concerned about the noise. What was he thinking." The short woman opened a small black communicator. "King Daios. Kurama has failed. I General Sia will be taking over the mission to capture Setsuna Meioh." Sia watched them all for a second longer and then she left.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. The entire fic is complete I just have to post it so plz give me some reviews so I can feel motivated enough to post the remaining chapters. Arigato.  
  
-SP16 


	4. Why Pluto?

Hi there readers here is chapter 4 so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (even though I wish I did )'= sniff)  
  
Ch. 4: Why Pluto?  
  
**Tokyo - Hikawa Shrine:**  
  
"Luna did you figure out why they're after Setsuna?" Raye was looking at the little black cat with a little concern.  
  
"No not yet." Luna was exhausted.  
  
Serena walked in and sighed. "I finally got Rini to sleep. It took her a long time to calm down. She's so afraid of never being able to see Setsuna again." Serena pulled the crystal key out from under her shirt and looked at it for a little while.  
  
Raye looked at her friend with concern. "Oh Serena. I'm so sorry. I know you wanted Setsuna to feel closer to us, but that's not going to happen any time soon. Not until we get rid of this new enemy."  
  
Serena smiled weakly. "Thanks Raye." Serena tucked the key back inside her shirt.  
  
"No problem meatball head."  
  
Serena fumed. "DONT' CA--mhfmhfmfh!" Raye had jumped up and clamped her hand over Serena's mouth.  
  
"Be quiet Serena! Rini is tying to sleep!"  
  
Serena quit squirming and Raye let go of her. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little tense." The two of them sat down and talked for a while. "I think Rini and I should get going it's getting late." Serena stood up and went to get Rini. She picked up her future daughter and moved a strand of hair off of her face. "Oh Rini....."  
  
Raye watched her friend leave. "Poor Rini...." She looked up at the stars wondering if Sailor Pluto missed Rini as much as Rini missed her. Raye shook her head and went back into the temple. She had missed the man lurking in the shadows who began to follow Serena and Rini unseen.  
  
**Street near Serena's house:**  
  
Serena held Rini close to her and kissed her forehead. Raye had let her use a blanket to keep Rini warm on the way home. She was walking down her street, she was 20 yrds from her house when a man stepped out of an alleyway in front of her. Serena looked at him. For a moment she thought that he looked like Tuxedo Mask then realized that it couldn't have been. For the man in front of her was wearing armor not a tuxedo.  
  
"Pluto Knight?" Serena looked questioningly at the man before her.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Serena stepped back and got ready to run if she needed to. "What do you want from us?"  
  
The knight looked at her for a moment in confusion then realized that in her arms was the small pink haired child. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just need your help. I need to find Sailor Pluto."  
  
Serena looked at him then at Rini. She looked the knight in the eyes. "Are you the real Pluto Knight? Or are you just after Sailor Pluto like Kurama was?"  
  
He seemed shocked at her question. "No. I am just here to protect her."  
  
Serena seemed a little tense. She looked down at the child sleeping in her arms. "Go to the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow at noon. In the Chamber of the Sacred Fire." After that the child in her arms began to stir. She ran around him and to her house. The man watched her for a moment and left.  
  
**The next day- Hikawa Shrine Chamber of the Sacred Fire:**  
  
"She's late again."  
  
"What's new?" Raye and the other girls were waiting on Serena to get to the temple before they started the meeting. As usual Serena was late. The meeting was supposed to start at 11:30, but Serena was late as always and it was almost noon.  
  
"If she doesn't hurry up we'll have to start the meeting without her." Raye was getting a little edgy she was anxious to hear what Luna had found out.  
  
Serena burst into the room with Rini and Luna on her heels. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so soooorrrrrry!" Serena slid on the floor and landed on her butt.  
  
"About time you showed up meatball head! Your almost half an hour late!"  
  
Serena turned to Raye. "I said I was sorry!" After Serena nursed her bottom for a few minutes everyone turned to Luna. "So Luna, do you know anything about the new enemy?"  
  
Luna nodded and Rini ran over to the cat and nearly sat on her. "Do you know why they're after Puu?"  
  
Luna looked the small girl in the eyes. "I think I have Rini, but I'm not sure."  
  
Everyone tensed up they all knew what would happen if the enemy got Sailor Pluto on their side. Sailor Pluto literally controlled time: she could stop time, rewrite history, even wipe someone from existence completely.  
  
Luna sensed the tension and continued. "We believe that the new enemy is after Sailor Pluto for her scout abilities. If they get a hold of her we will all cease to exist." Luna looked around the room. Everyone already knew that what Luna said was coming, but none of them wanted to believe it.  
  
"So how do we protect Pluto? She won't let any of us near her for fear we'll get hurt." Lita voiced the question everybody was thinking.  
  
Serena held something under her shirt. "There is a way to get to her." Everyone looked at Serena surprised. "I have Rini's Crystal Key. We could use it to go to the gates, and help Pluto."  
  
Rini jumped up. "Lets go. Right now. She might be in danger!"  
  
Ami looked at Serena and sighed. "We can't go that way."  
  
Rini ran over to Ami with eyes as big as plates. "Why not?!"  
  
Ami frowned. "We would get lost in time space without a guide. Only Sailor Pluto knows the way through time space. And because she doesn't want us hurt she won't guide us safely through. She knows that we won't try without a guide."  
  
Serena looked at Amy. "But Rini always goes without a guide."  
  
Rini shook her head. "No I don't. Puu guides me with Luna P, but she doesn't want me to go so she won't guide me this time." At her own words Rini broke down into sobs. Rini looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown. She had no way to help her friend. No way to even reach her.  
  
Serena ran over to Rini and held her tightly in her arms. "We have a guide. He should be here soon."  
  
Rini looked at Serena with tears of joy. "You mean it Serena? We really do have a way to help Puu?!" Serena smiled. "Yes, we have a way to help her." Everyone thought for a moment. Only two known people could travel through time space without getting lost. Sailor Pluto and...  
  
Raye and Lita realized at the same moment that she was talking about...."Not Pluto Knight?!?!" Raye and Lita looked at Serena like she was crazy to have even thought that they could trust him.  
  
"How could you Serena?! He probably works with the new enemy!" Raye looked at Serena as if she were insane.  
  
Lita nodded. "Raye's right Serena he might be working with the new enemy trying to get Sailor Pluto on their side."  
  
Serena stood up and Rini looked at her. Rini had never seen Serena look so serious. "He can't be working with the enemy."  
  
Raye scolded Serena. "Of course he could. Anyone could!"  
  
"Then why didn't he kidnap Pluto when he left us at the gates? He could have taken her and left us there with no way out and we would have been killed by some monster that went by! Instead he didn't stop Pluto from coming back to save us! He had the chance to kill me last night on my way home. He could have easily killed me and taken Rini to lure Pluto into a trap! But he didn't did he Raye?"  
  
Raye looked at Serena with surprise. No one had ever seen Serena so serious about anything. Lita watched Serena's face. "Serena are you absolutely sure we can trust him?"  
  
Serena looked at Lita. "Yes. I trust him."  
  
Lita and Raye nodded to each other. "Ok Serena we'll take your word for it, but we will transform just in case." Lita and Raye took out their henshin pens.  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
**Just outside the Chamber of the Sacred Fire:**  
  
Seth walked up to the door and checked his watch. He was 5 minutes early. He reached to open the door, he heard shouting coming from inside. He leaned closer to the door so he could here better.  
  
The voice he heard was Serena's-"He can't be working with the enemy!"  
  
Then a voice he thought he knew but wasn't sure-"Of course he could! Anyone could!"  
  
Then Serena's voice again. Only it was higher and more commanding like a leaders.-"Then why didn't he kidnap Pluto when he left us at the gates? He could have taken her and left us there with no way out and we could have been killed by some monster that went by! Instead he didn't stop Pluto from coming back to save us! He had the chance to kill me last night on my way home. He could have easily killed me and taken Rini to lure Pluto into a trap! But he didn't did he Raye?"  
  
He stepped away from the door his mouth was open in surprise. Serena had stood up to her friends to defend his trustworthiness. A tear came to his eye and he wiped it away. he heard some more voices and saw a bright red and green light was emitting from inside the chamber. He mustered up his strength and courage, then opened the door.  
  
**Inside the chamber:  
**  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter heard something outside the door and decided it was best to find out who or what it was. They waited for the door to open and jumped the blonde man who walked in. "AHHH!"  
  
Serena looked at the man Mars and Jupiter had tackled. It was Seth. Serena walked over to him. "Seth what are you doing here?"  
  
He looked up at her and realized that she hadn't made the connection. "You told me to meet you in the Chamber of the Sacred Fire at the Hikawa Shrine at noon today." He watched her face as it suddenly dawned on her.  
  
"Seth, you're Pluto Knight?"  
  
Seth smiled. "Yup that's me." He turned and looked at the two girls who had his arms behind his back. "Uh think you could let me go?"  
  
Jupiter and Mars looked at him with contempt. "Give us one good reason." Sailor Jupiter tightened her grip.  
  
Serena looked at her friends. "Guys let him go. He's the one who will make sure we get to Pluto safely. Right?"  
  
This last part was directed at Seth who nodded. "I will help you get to her safely if you will help me protect her from King Daios."  
  
Jupiter and Mars were beginning to hurt his arms. Then Mars spoke up. "Who is King Daios? Did Kurama work for him?"  
  
Seth groaned as she hurt his arm. "Yes. He is after Setsuna. Please let me go so we can help her."  
  
Mars and Jupiter let go of his arms and he fell to floor. "You seem kind of weak to be a knight." Jupiter lifted him to his feet and looked him in the face. He had a small scar on his cheek that none of them had noticed. "What's this?" She pointed to the small scar.  
  
"It's a scar from my battle with Queen Beryl."  
  
All of the girls looked at him. "Pluto said you were killed. How could you have a scar?" He sat on one of the cushions and looked at all of them with sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't killed. Sailor Pluto thought I was because I had disappeared. The queen had come to me and knew that the Silver Millennium would not survive the attack even if I had stayed. She told me to flee to the gates and remain there with Sailor Pluto. But when I got to the gates she was gone. I figured she had gone off into time space. So I went looking for her. After that I guess she went back to the gates. I had gotten lost in my attempt to find her. I finally realized she must have gone back to the gates." He sighed. "I missed her so much."  
  
Rini looked at him and then at the key that now hung around Serena's neck. "Lets go." Rini held up her compact and then looked at Serena and Seth. "I'm ready Serena." Serena nodded and everyone took out their henshin pens.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
Sailor Moon handed Sailor Chibi Moon the Crystal Key. "Ready Chibi Moon?"  
  
Chibi Moon nodded. "I'm ready Sailor Moon." Chibi Moon held the key in the air. "CRYSTAL KEY! TAKE ME TO THE GATES OF TIME!" The key flashed a bright pink and the group disappeared.  
  
Just then Chad came in the room. "Raye? Raye where are you? Guess she left. Oh well."  
  
**The Gates of Time:**  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed. "Oh Pluto Knight. Why has this imposter come to torture me. Is it because I failed to save you...? I'm sorry..." She looked around once more and pulled up a screen that showed a picture of Rini. "Oh Small Lady. At least I can protect you. Only by staying away from you." A small tear escaped down her cheek. She caught it and wiped it away with her finger. She missed her knight so much. She recalled what had happened the day he had died.  
  
A memory:  
  
_Sailor Pluto watched as her friends and family fell to the Negaverse. It hurt so much knowing she couldn't help. She watched Pluto Knight fighting with Malachite. She winced as she watched Malachite scar his cheek. "Oh my Pluto Knight. I wish I could help you." She began to cry softly. She didn't want to be at the gates by herself. She wanted to help the other scouts and the knights. She decided what she would do. "I will go help them. I will rescue my Knight and help the other scouts." She opened the gates and stepped through to join the massacre that was the Moon Kingdom. She began to head for the battle when she ran into Queen Serenity.  
  
"Sailor Pluto why aren't you at the Gates of Time? Have they made it there already?" Sailor Pluto felt a pang of guilt.  
  
"No Queen Serenity. I wanted to help the scouts fight. I know I can make a difference. Please allow me to stay and help them fight."  
  
Serenity did not look pleased. "Sailor Pluto return to the Gates of Time. You must remain at your post. Never leave your station for anything. Not even to aid in a losing battle."  
  
Pluto stood looking at Queen Serenity with shock. "But....what about the scouts? What about Pluto Knight?"  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. "You must go back to the gates." She looked at Pluto then gestured and the Gates of Time opened and Sailor Pluto was shoved through as an explosion hit Serenity.  
  
"QUEEN SERENITY!!!" Pluto had tears streaming down her face as she hit the floor in front of the gates. "Queen Serenity..... NOOOOO!" She hit the gates with her fists. "Why?..... Serenity.....Pluto Knight....no..." She curled up into a ball and cried. Her love was dead. She was sure of it. "I could have saved him...why didn't I disregard her orders and help them? I could have saved him...." She was lying on the floor her Garnet Staff lay a foot away from her she didn't want to go near it. She didn't want to think about how she could have saved them all if she had used it. She barely noticed the shadowy figure walk through the gates, look around then head off into time space. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was die so she could be with Pluto Knight in the after-life. She knew that would never happen. As guardian of the gates she was immortal. At that moment she swore to herself that she would never love anyone again.....  
_  
She had a small stream of tears running down her cheek. She HAD sworn that she would never love another, and she never would. Then a thought struck her. She loved Small Lady, but it wasn't in the same way she had loved Pluto Knight. She wiped the tears from her face and sighed. She missed her friends terribly, and couldn't do anything to reach them. Then she smiled. She had forgotten about Rini's Luna-ball. She smiled and opened the connection. "Small Lady are you there?" She frowned. Rini always had her Luna-ball with her. She began to think that Rini was mad at her for leaving and making her promise that she would stay away from the gates. She didn't have time to ponder this though. The gates had suddenly begun to open. "Who goes there? These sacred gates are off limits to any who are unworthy!"  
  
The gates opened and a small figure ran at Pluto. "Oh Puu...!" The child grabbed her midsection and began to cry.  
  
It didn't take her long to realize that it was Sailor Chibi Moon. "Small Lady what are you doing here? I told you to stay with Serena."  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon looked up into her face. "I did stay with Serena." Sailor Pluto looked at the gates. Sure enough Sailor Moon and the other scouts were standing there along with the would be Pluto Knight.  
  
Pluto stepped between Rini and Pluto Knight. "What is he doing here?"  
  
Sailor Moon stepped forward. "He helped us get here unharmed. Please give him another chance Pluto."  
  
Sailor Pluto looked doubtful. He walked forward and smiled a warm friendly smile. Sailor Pluto studied his face and stepped back in shock. On his cheek was a scar, in the exact same place where Malachite had gotten him with his sword. Sailor Pluto stepped forward and reached to touch the scar. He smiled warmly when she touched it.  
  
He was worried that this was his last chance to prove to her that he was the real Pluto Knight. He watched her eyes as she studied his face. Her eyes widened as they fell on the scar on his cheek. She stepped back in shock. He watched her for a moment and to his surprise she stepped forward again. She reached out to touch the scar. He smiled warmly at her. "Do you believe me now Setsuna?" She had tears running down her face.  
  
"Yes."

* * *

All done hope u enjoyed it. I want to point out that Seth is pretty goofy but he gets a little more serious later on. And most of the Fluff is in the last two chapters.  
  
-SP16


	5. Welcome Back Pluto Knight!

Hey there! Sorry it took so long for the update (4 whole days - -") but I have been extremely busy the past few days…behind in hw trying to move into my new room…not to mention my comp is on the fritz…o well. Here is your new chapter! Enjoy   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (but I want to…someday - . -)  
  
Ch.5: Welcome Back Pluto Knight!  
  
**Hikawa Shrine-Chamber of the Sacred Fire:**  
  
Everyone was gathered around the fire. "So what happened Seth? How did you escape the attack?" Michiru and Haruka were still a little untrusting of Seth, but for Setsuna's sake tried to be polite. Unknown to them Setsuna still had her own doubts as well.  
  
"Serenity knew we were fighting a losing battle. So she told me to go to the gates and stay there with Sailor Pluto. But she wasn't there when I got there."  
  
Setsuna looked at him with a confused expression. "I left the gates only for a moment. To help with the fight. Serenity found me and sent me back."  
  
Seth considered for a moment. "She did tell me that you came to help with the fight and that she sent you back. When I got there I looked around but you were gone. I figured that you had gone off into time space so I went looking for you."  
  
Setsuna looked like she was deep in thought. "When I went back to the gates I had laid down on the ground, I was so sad. Wait....someone did enter the gates, but I was so depressed I didn't try to stop them. It might have been you." The other girls all stared at them. None of them had ever heard of Sailor Pluto letting someone past the gates alive except for Rini and themselves.  
  
Rini climbed over everyone and onto Setsuna's lap. "I'm just glad I have my best friend back. Oh Puu I missed you so much." Rini hugged Setsuna tightly.  
  
Setsuna smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you as well Small Lady. I'm sorry I had to be so hard on you, but it was for your own good." She and Rini held each other in a tight hug for a long time.  
  
Seth stared at them for a few moments. They treated each other like family. Rini treated Setsuna like a mom and Setsuna treated her like a daughter. He inwardly smiled at the thought of how Setsuna would be a good mother one day. He had to smile outwardly at the happiness that they brought each other.  
  
"Well I had better get going if I wanna be on time for work." Seth stood up gave Setsuna a kiss and headed for the door waving goodbye. He looked back at Setsuna one more time and smiled. He was so happy to have her back with him. He promised himself that this time wouldn't leave her for anything in the world.  
  
Setsuna watched as Seth left, and sighed. Everyone was watching her as she started to blush. She smiled sheepishly. Setsuna stood up and gestured to her friends to do the same. After they stood up Setsuna hugged all of them and gave Serena an extra big hug. "Thank all of you for accepting him. It means so much to me that all of you like him." She smiled a very friendly smile that none of them except Rini were used to seeing. "I must return to the gates for now. I'll return in three days if I can." Rini gave her a big hug and everyone watched as she took out her henshin pen.  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"A mist of ice and hail surrounded Setsuna and where she once stood was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"We'll see you in three days Sailor Pluto. Ok?" Serena walked over to Sailor Pluto and smiled.  
  
"I will do my best to be back in the three days. See you then everyone." With that Sailor Pluto held up her Garnet Staff and disappeared. Rini smiled. She had her best friend back and to top that she was so much happier than she used to be.  
  
From the shadows a figure watched the girls saying goodbye to Sailor Pluto. She smiled. Pluto trusted her knight so much it would hurt her a great amount if he were to betray her right after she had begun to trust him again. "Hehehehe! You have just sealed your fate Sailor Pluto. You are about to have the most traumatic experience ever!" General Sia smiled wickedly to herself. She was going to capture Sailor Pluto and be rewarded by King Daios. She grinned brightly and disappeared, she was going to need a lot of power if she was going to pull this off. But it was going to take four days at least to get everything she needed for her plan.......  
  
**Gates of Time the third day (not that time really passes at the gates):**  
  
Sailor Pluto stood poised, ready for anything. She smiled and began to daydream of being held by Pluto Knight. She was snapped back to reality by a tugging at her waist. She had reacted instantly by pointing her staff at the point of the tugging and saying her lines. "These gates are off limits to any who are unworthy and you are unworthy! Now prepare to be destroyed!"  
  
She looked down and realized where the tugging had come from. She was looking down at the frightened form of Rini holding her Luna-P ball. "Oh! Small Lady I'm sorry. You caught me off guard." The small girl had tears in her eyes. Sailor Pluto knelt down and drew the child in a hug and held her till she stopped crying. "Are you ok Small Lady?"  
  
Rini nodded and looked into the face of her friend. "I came to get you, it's been three days Puu." Sailor Pluto checked her watch. But if you looked closely you would notice that it showed a date not time and it could be changed to any year and it would show the date and time for that years present, past or future, depending on what you had it set for. (the fourth dimension is pretty screwy ain't it? '.' but back to the story...) Sailor Pluto put her Chrono-Watch back in her pocket.  
  
"I'm sorry Small Lady I must have lost track of time (no pun intended, plz dun hurt me i dun like puns either ")." Sailor Pluto detransformed and once again became Setsuna.  
  
"Seth has been waiting for you to come back. He wanted to meet you but he had to work so he said he will see you tomorrow. Can we go home now Puu?" Setsuna took the child's hand and the two of them went through the gates to 20th century Tokyo.  
  
**Haruka and Michiru's apartment that night:**  
  
Setsuna was settling into her bed after a nice dinner and cup of green tea. She smiled and took the bun out of her hair. It was a beautiful night out and she was looking forward to the next day. She got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. The stars were so beautiful tonight. Setsuna smiled and sat down in the chair that was always on the balcony. It was late and Setsuna was getting sleepy, but it was just so nice out...she wasn't ready to fall asleep yet....  
  
Dream:  
  
_Setsuna was at the gates in her Senshi uniform. She didn't know why she was there, she remembered coming back to the 20th century with Rini. "Is anyone there? Hello?" Sailor Pluto turned around and there was Pluto Knight. "Oh Pluto Knight! Why are we here? I thought we were in Tokyo."  
  
Pluto Knight just stared at her, then he reached out and pulled her into a hug. It was so sweet and warming. "I missed you so much my princess. I won't ever let you go again." Sailor Pluto was a little shocked, but she was happy at the same time. They held each other for what felt like only a few seconds then something strange happened. A force came between them and ripped them apart.  
  
Sailor Pluto yelled at the top of her lungs. "NOOO!" She was struck from behind with something, she couldn't tell what it was. When she hit the ground it knocked the wind out of her. "Uhhhh. What...was...that?" Sailor Pluto tried to roll over but something stopped her.  
  
When she looked forward she saw a blade. It was the blade from a sword. The blade was lifted and she then felt it thrust into her back and through her heart. She just knew she was going to die. The blade looked so familiar but she couldn't focus on it, her body was too weak and her mind to tired to concentrate. The blade lifted up and Sailor Pluto felt it driven into her back again. "AHHHH! STOP! Please….please....stop...."  
_  
Seth sat straight up in his bed. It had been such a strange dream. He watched it all as a third person, he cringed when he saw the face of the attacker, that was what had awoken him. He started to worry about Setsuna. "Oh Setsuna I hope your ok...." Little did he know that across town Setsuna had had the exact same dream....  
  
Setsuna screamed. "NOOO!" She opened her eyes she was covered in cold sweat. Her breathing was faster than normal. She realized that she was still in the chair on her balcony.  
  
The door to her room burst open and Haruka and Michiru ran over to her. "Setsuna are you ok?" Michiru put her hand on Setsuna's shoulder.  
  
Setsuna held her chest while tears streamed down her cheeks. "I....I...I'm...fine.."  
  
Haruka stared at her. Setsuna was one of the few friends that she had. "I don't believe you." Michiru and Setsuna turned to look at Haruka.  
  
Michiru looked her in the eyes. "What? Haruka how can you be so mean?"  
  
Haruka stared down at Setsuna. They had to know. "Setsuna how can you say that you're fine? What about the moans and sobbing the other morning? I heard you, it was about 6:00 in the morning!" Michiru stood between them. She looked at Haruka then at Setsuna. Setsuna had more tears running down her face. "I heard you the other morning Setsuna so please tell us what's wrong so we can help." Haruka's expression softened. "We can't help if you won't tell us what's wrong."  
  
Setsuna stood up and looked at her friends. "I'm sorry. I should have told you both last time." Setsuna chanced a glance at the clock it was 3:00 in the morning. "I have been having disturbing dreams at night. I didn't want to worry you. I'm sor..." Setsuna stopped as a bright red light started to shine from her side table drawer.  
  
The light began to pulse. Setsuna went to the drawer and took out her henshin pen. It was emitting a signal light to get her attention. Haruka and Michiru were staring at her. Setsuna's face had gone from being soft and sad to being hard and worried. "Something is wrong. Someone has opened the gates from the inside."  
  
Michiru watched Setsuna for a moment. "Only two people can do that, you and Pluto Knight." Setsuna's face became even more worried.  
  
"I need to go to the gates. If I don't contact you within a half hour get the other scouts and send Small Lady back to the 30th century ok?" Setsuna turned to her friends who nodded. "Thank you." The three of them took out their henshin pens and held them in the air.  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!" Setsuna was encased in a swirling mist of ice and hail, where she once stood was now Sailor Pluto.  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" Michiru was surrounded by a wall of rushing water and mist, where she once stood was now Sailor Neptune.  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!" Haruka was surrounded by a wall of dirt and stone, where she once stood was now Sailor Uranus.  
  
The three of them nodded to each other and took off. Sailors Neptune and Uranus leapt out the window and headed for the other scouts homes. Sailor Pluto watched for only a second then disappeared.  
  
From the shadows General Sia watched the panic she had caused. It was beautiful. She smiled and disappeared. Sia had to get back to the gates to watch her brilliant plan take place.  
  
**The Gates of Time:**  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared in front of the gates. As she had suspected they were wide open. She looked around for whoever did it. Her attention was distracted when a loud screech from behind her made her jump.  
  
"THE GATES ARE FINALLY OPEN! I CAN LEAVE THIS ACCURSED DIMENSION OF HELLISH MONSERS!" It was a demon.  
  
Sailor Pluto turned around and aimed her staff at its chest. "Go back to the pits of that inescapable dimension of demons! DEAD SCREAM!" The attack hit the demon in the chest and knocked it back through the gates. Sailor Pluto quickly took her chance and closed the gates.  
  
"How did...?" A sound behind her made her heart race. She jumped to the side just in time to avoid being hit by a sword. She jumped over behind her attacker and put her Garnet Staff at the attackers back, level with their heart.  
  
"These sacred gates are off limits to those who are unworthy! And _you_ are unworthy! Now turn around and show your face to the guardian of the gates!" Sailor Pluto wasn't sure what to expect when her attacker turned to face her. She had expected a powerful youma or a Negaverse general, but she didn't expect to see _him_. Sailor Pluto was almost shocked beyond words.  
  
"You......?"  
  
Her attacker grinned and pulled his sword into view. "Yeah me..."

* * *

Ok, another finished chapter sorry its probably the shortest one ive written except for maybe chapter 9..hmm anyway I will try to post ch 7 by Monday (I put Monday cause I will be spending my weekend catching up on math biology and literature mumbles about incompetent teachers who send late work) hope u liked this chapter. See if you can guess who/what the attacker is ; ) good luck 


	6. Sailor Pluto Betrayed!

Hey everyone, im so sorry it took until THIS Monday to post this chapter - - I got really busy on monday then Tuesday I went on a road trip got home Wednesday night and was sick yesterday. So im posting today. If u guessed who the attacker is kudos (not sure it was extremely hard…but anyway)! Here is ur chapter : ) enjoy  
  
CH.6: Sailor Pluto Betrayed!  
  
**Tokyo-Hikawa Shrine-3:45 a.m:**  
  
All of the girls sat around in their pajama's sleep obviously still in their eyes.  
  
"Why are we awaaaaake at 3:00 in the morning?" Serena managed to speak but unsuccessfully tried to stifle her yawn. Sailor Uranus poured some cold water on her head. Serena jumped when the cold water hit her skin. "Eeeekk!"   
  
"Because Sailor Pluto sensed something wrong and has gone to the Gates of Time alone! She told us that if she didn't communicate within half an hour to send Rini home."  
  
Amy who seemed to be fully awake looked at the outer Senshi. "Sailor Pluto said to send Rini home if she was out of contact for too long? How long has she been gone?"  
  
Sailor Uranus walked over to Rini and picked her up. "Sailor Pluto has been gone for just over half an hour. Sailor Neptune and I are going to take Rini back to the 30th century. C'mon Neptune we had better get going." Uranus and Neptune were getting ready to leave when Amy stepped in front of them.  
  
"What will happen if Rini doesn't get back before Sailor Pluto dies...if she does...?"  
  
Uranus frowned at the short blue haired girl in front of her. "I would have thought that you of all people would know Amy."  
  
Amy looked a little confused. "Well I don't so maybe you could fill me in?"  
  
Neptune finally spoke up. "Amy, if Sailor Pluto feels that she is near death she will close the Gates of Time forever. She will block the roads between this present and Rini's present. That is why she wants Rini home in her own time before she is forced to close the roads. If Rini isn't back to her present before this happens she will be stuck here in your present. It would change the future, and it is Sailor Pluto's duty to stop that from happening. Even at the cost of her own life."  
  
Amy stood before them her eyes wide with fear. After a few moments Amy regained her composure. "What will happen to Pluto if she seals the gates?"  
  
Neptune nodded to Uranus and turned back to Amy. Amy watched and noticed that Uranus covered Rini's ears, then Amy turned her attention back to Neptune.  
  
"If she is forced to seal the gates Sailor Pluto will be sealed in time space forever."  
  
Amy looked horrified, but not as horrified as Rini did. "You mean I won't ever get to see Puu again?!"  
  
Neptune and Uranus looked at Rini neither had noticed that she was awake, and covering her ears hadn't helped. "Rini we must take you back to the future. No arguments." Rini jumped from Uranus' arms and ran for the door.  
  
"Rini come back!" Serena ran out the door after her.  
  
"Oh no." Lita and the other girls had finally been fully awakened. "This is bad isn't it Neptune?" Lita watched out the door.  
  
"Yes, it is very bad." The other girls stood up and took out their henshin pens.  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita was surrounded by lightning where she had stood was now Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy was surrounded by water and where she had stood was now Sailor Mercury.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye was surrounded by flames and where she had stood was now Sailor Mars.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina was surrounded by a bright starlight and where she had stood was now Sailor Venus.  
  
The scouts had only finished transforming when they heard a scream. It was defiantly Serena who they had heard. They ran out the door to find her.  
  
When they had found Serena she was sitting on the ground coughing. "Thank goodness you guys are here. I caught up to Rini but she hit me with a smoke bomb." Serena coughed.  
  
Sailor Jupiter helped Serena up. "Where did she get a smoke bomb?"  
  
Uranus and Neptune seemed to read each other's minds and came to the same conclusion. "Her Luna-P ball." They spoke in unison.  
  
Serena stood up and looked in the direction that Rini had run off in. "I hope she'll be ok. I wish I knew where she went..."  
  
**Downtown Tokyo-Seth's apartment:**  
  
Seth rolled over in his sleep he heard a knocking sound and tried to drown it out with his pillow. Then the knocking stopped and he could swear he heard a small voice say.  
  
"Luna sphere kitty magic!"  
  
He shook his head under his pillow. He thought it sounded like Rini but she was at home with Serena asleep. Then.......BANG! He jumped out of bed and ran to his doorway and to his surprise there was Rini standing on top of his fallen door. She looked up at him and frowned. "Rini...? What are you doing here its..", he glanced over at a clock on the wall it was 4:05 in the morning. "It's four o'clock in the morning Rini.....why are you here? Is Setsuna with you?"  
  
Rini grabbed his legs and started crying. "She went to the gates all by herself! She sensed something was wrong! She might be in danger! You have to help me find her!"  
  
Seth looked down at the little girl. She was so distraught. Then what she had said sank in. "What do you mean she sensed something wrong?"  
  
Rini looked up at his face. "Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus said she felt that something was wrong and she went to find out what it was all by herself!"  
  
Seth looked down at the little pink haired girl. His heart sank. If Setsuna went alone she must have sensed immense danger. He couldn't bear it if she was so hastily taken from him again. "Ok Rini lets go to the gates."  
  
Rini looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "Ok we'll use my crystal key. Puu won't let anything else come to the gates." Rini held up her crystal key and took a deep breath. "CRYSTAL KEY, TAKE ME TO-ahhhhh!"  
  
A girl swooped in and grabbed the key from Rini. "Sorry munchkin! Sailor Pluto can't be distracted from her battle with the man she thought she could trust! HAHAHAHA! Later kiddies." The girl disappeared laughing.  
  
Seth picked up Rini and ran out the door to find the other scouts. They had to find a way to the gates.  
  
**Gates of Time:**  
  
Sailor Pluto dodged another attack. "Why are you doing this?" Pluto Knight leapt at her with his sword ready to cut her throat out. "Why have you come here to fight with me? I thought you cared for me." Sailor Pluto jumped above him but the blade still hit her leg and left a long deep cut down the side. She landed behind him and brought her staff to block his next blow.  
  
"You truly think I could love you the way I did? After you abandoned me to die in the Silver Millennium! I could never love you the way I did."  
  
His words stung Sailor Pluto worse than the cut on her leg. It stung her very heart and soul. "You....you....traitor! How could you betray me like this? I tried to save you! You know that!" She brought her staff up to block his sword. She wasn't going to give him the chance to hurt her. Sailor Pluto used her staff to throw his sword from his hands. "This ends now Pluto Knight! I will end this on my terms!" Pluto powered up her Garnet Staff and readied her attack. She had a river of tears that she hid behind her eyes. How could he betray her like this?  
  
"Sailor Pluto, this will not end so easily! I will kill you." Pluto Knight smiled wickedly, and stared Sailor Pluto in the eyes.  
  
The fake Pluto Knight knew what his job was. His job was to fight with Sailor Pluto to wear her out. Then he was to capture her, take her back to King Daios then to kill the other scouts when they came looking for Sailor Pluto. The only problem was that he was growing tired of fighting her on his own. She was, after all, a formidable opponent. He watched her eyes for a moment. They had turned cold and…murderous? He had assumed that she had a tender heart and could never hurt her dear Pluto Knight, but he found himself to be proven very wrong.   
  
Sailor Pluto pointed her staff at Pluto Knight. She didn't want to hurt him, but that's what he was counting on. She silently thanked Kami for her centuries as guardian of the gates. Her experience had hardened her heart somewhat. But it still hurt her deep down inside.  
  
"Prepare yourself for your death Pluto Knight! Oh Kami, forgive me." She noticed him still watching her face. A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek. "Good bye my Pluto Knight. DEAD SCREAM!" The ball of energy headed for him full force. Her chest ached with pain from her broken heart. She heard a scream of agony and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Pluto Knight......Seth....."  
  
Sailor Pluto didn't let a single sob leave her body. She showed no sign of remorse for what she had done. On the outside she looked as strong and collected as ever. On the inside her chest ached with the pain of losing her love, of having the knowledge that it was she who had killed him. Her chest ached with the pain of his betrayal. Another tear escaped her eye as she looked at the spot where he had just been. She felt so sad inside.  
  
At that moment Sailor Pluto grabbed her leg. The pain was excruciating, the wound was fairly deep. But it was nothing Amy couldn't wrap up. Sailor Pluto suddenly realized that she hadn't communicated with her friends since she came to the gates. She didn't want them worrying about her too much.  
  
The fake Pluto Knight snuck up behind Sailor Pluto. She thought that she had killed him, but she was wrong. He cursed himself for thinking that she wouldn't kill Pluto Knight if he betrayed her. He was sadly mistaken in that assumption. He walked up behind her. She didn't seem sad at all that she had killed her one true love. In the back of his mind he was scared of her. 'What kind of girlfriend can kill her boyfriend without any regrets?'  
  
Slowly he came closer to her. She had pulled out her communicator and was about to contact the other scouts to let them know she was ok. He decided to grab her at that moment.  
  
Sailor Pluto flipped open her communicator. Just as Sailor Mercury answered, Sailor Pluto was grabbed from behind and knocked unconscious. Her communicator fell to the ground with a clack and Amy could hear the laughter of the fake Pluto Knight in the background. He kicked the communicator toward the gates.  
  
Mercury's voice could be heard shouting from the tiny speaker. _"Sailor Pluto? Sailor Pluto? SETSUNA?!" _The fake Pluto Knight lifted Sailor Pluto in his arms and laughed maniacally. Just then he realized just how beautiful she was. He smiled wickedly, it was no wonder King Daios wanted her alive. She was beautiful AND powerful. He thought for a moment that maybe she could be his instead of Daios'. At this point Sia had shown up.  
  
"Hey Fake Knight! What are you waiting for? King Daios is waiting for you to deliver this scout to him." Sia stared down at him. Every moment he looked at her she seemed more and more beautiful to him. He didn't want to let her go, especially to a wimp like King Daios. He didn't have time to ponder this however, as Sailor Pluto was now floating out of his arms and up towards General Sia. "I'm going to take her back to the Negaverse. You know the rest of your job. Finish off the scouts when they come looking for Sailor Pluto. Got it?"  
  
The fake knight looked up at her and nodded. He would finish off the scouts then go back to the Negaverse and snatch Sailor Pluto from King Daios before he had a chance to do anything to her.  
  
**Downtown Tokyo-back alley:**  
  
Sailor Mercury clicked open her communicator when it started to beep. Sailor Pluto's face appeared on the screen. Mercury smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Everyone! It's Sailor Pluto! She's o......huh?" Everyone turned to Sailor Mercury as she stared at the screen in horror. Evil laughter filled the alley. It was coming from the communicator. "Sailor Pluto? Sailor Pluto? SETSUNA?!" Everyone came over to Mercury to see what was wrong. As they gathered around they heard evil laughter that chilled them to the bone. Then silence.  
  
"Mercury what happened?" Sailor Uranus turned Mercury to face her. "What happened to Sailor Pluto? Tell me!" Mercury cowered a little bit under Uranus' stare.  
  
Sailor Neptune came up behind Sailor Uranus and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mercury please tell us what happened." Sailor Mercury's face turned pale as she spoke her next words to the anxious group.  
  
"Seth......"  
  
Uranus glared into the night. "That rotten scum! I knew I couldn't trust him! I'm going right now."  
  
Neptune grabbed her arm. "We don't know that he did something bad. Mercury please continue."  
  
Mercury took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "He took her........"  
  
Uranus was seriously stressed by now and was loosing her patience. "TOOK HER WHERE MERCURY? SPIT-IT-OUT!" Uranus just exploded without any warning.  
  
Mercury wavered a moment then spoke again. "The...Negaverse..."  
  
Sailor Uranus was seriously angry now. "Inner scouts you find Rini, Neptune and I will go to the gates and try to catch that piece of..." Before she finished her sentence she noticed that Neptune's eyes were dangerously narrow as they looked at her. "When you find Rini bring her to the gates. Neptune lets go." And the two leapt off into the night leaving the other scouts behind. The Inner scouts nodded to each other and left to try and find Rini.  
  
**Downtown Tokyo-empty street :**  
  
Seth and Rini were running towards the Hikawa Shrine to find the other scouts. Rini was slowing down, Seth figured that the small child could only go so far on foot. Rini tripped and fell over, her Luna-P Ball rolled about a foot away. "Ohhh. Ow my ankle." Rini grabbed her ankle and nursed it for a moment and then stood up. "We gotta hurry. Puu might be hurt."  
  
Seth decided that he would carry Rini the rest of the way. He bent down to pick her up but she held up a hand. "I can keep going give me a second to catch my breath."  
  
The small child before him was so intent on helping Setsuna. He smiled at her. "Ready to go Rini?"  
  
Rini took out her locket and held it above her head.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!" Rini was bathed in a bright pink light and where she stood was now Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon? Ready to go?" Seth asked the young scout.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon turned to him. "Are you going to transform? Or are you going to let Pluto get hurt?" Seth nodded. He took out a garnet colored rose and became Pluto Knight.  
  
As he was finishing his transformation Chibi Moon's Luna Ball lit up and turned on. Chibi Moon picked it up and heard a very familiar voice. It was Sailor Pluto! But what she heard wasn't good. Sailor Pluto's voice sounded surprised then silence. "Puu? Oh no!" After a moment she could hear something scratchy it sounded like another voice yelling for Sailor Pluto. "We need to get to the gates as soon as we can. Lets find the other scouts." Chibi Moon began running towards the shrine followed by Pluto Knight.  
  
Pluto Knight prayed silently for Sailor Pluto to be ok when they found her.  
  
**Bowles of the Negaverse:**  
  
Setsuna woke up. She held her head with her hands she had a splitting headache. She kept her eyes closed. She was trying to remember what had happened. She remembered being at the gates because some one had opened them. Then she was attacked by.....by Pluto Knight. The pain had returned to her chest. She had killed him because he had betrayed her, but then something had come up from behind her and..... after that everything went black…  
  
Setsuna opened her eyes expecting to see her room at Haruka and Michiru's apartment, unfortunately that's not where she was. She was in a large room with black and red material hanging from the walls. She was on a large bed with black and red sheets and hangings.  
  
"Where am I?" Setsuna sat up and looked around there was a door on the far wall, and no other openings to speak of. Setsuna got out of bed and stood up. She hadn't gone two steps before she fell face first to the floor. She got up and looked at what she had tripped over.  
  
It was the hem of a long black dress that she was wearing instead of her Senshi uniform. She found a mirror next to bed and got a better look at what she was wearing. It was a long black dress it fell to the floor and puddled around her feet. It had a plunging neckline and multiple arm straps. She noticed a small garnet colored choker with a black crescent moon on the front. She reached up pulled it off and threw it on the ground. Setsuna knew where she was now. She had been taken into the Negaverse.  
  
" How do I get out of here without my staff." Setsuna found herself feeling very tired all of a sudden. She tried to fight it off but she couldn't keep her eyes open. "I must...sta..stay...awa..." Setsuna couldn't hold on to consciousness any more. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
King Daios was headed for the room where Setsuna was sleeping. He was going to study her and try to find out the best method for brainwashing her. He was overjoyed that he had the power to make the timeless beauty Sailor Pluto forget about her friends and knight. He came to the door and pushed it open.  
  
Setsuna wasn't on the bed where she should have been. Just then Daios noticed a black heap on the floor. It was Setsuna! He walked over to her and lifted her up. She was so beautiful, and soon she would be all his. He laid her on the bed and smiled. She must have tried to leave but hadn't had the strength.  
  
He bent down and picked up the necklace that lay on the floor. The tiny black moon was smashed into several pieces. He placed it on a table next to the bed and left the room. 'Soon' he thought, 'soon the one who I have wanted since the beginning of time will be mine.' He smiled smugly to himself as he walked down the corridor.  
  
**Downtown Tokyo-rooftop:**  
  
Sailors Uranus and Neptune were getting ready to go to the Gates of Time when a pink cloud caught their eye. It had to be Rini! No one else had a time key. The two nodded to each other and ran towards the cloud, hoping Rini would be near.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon was holding onto Pluto Knight's waist as they were floating into the air.  
  
"I didn't know Puu gave you a time key!" Pluto Knight looked down at the young scout.  
  
"She didn't! This is how my pathway works. It's similar to your time key!" They were floating towards the clouds and suddenly they were pulled down to the ground by two sets of hands. When they landed the clouds parted and the sky was clear again. "Who are you?" Pluto Knight was curious to know who had stopped him from helping his princess.  
  
"We are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! And you're busted!" Sailor Neptune picked Chibi Moon up off the ground and put her on her feet. After Chibi Moon was up Sailor Uranus grabbed Pluto Knight around his neck and pulled him up to eye level.  
  
"Ok buddy I was being nice and not threatening to hurt you for Setsuna's sake. But since you kidnapped her and are now after Rini your life is about to end. So say your prayers!"  
  
Pluto Knight looked horrified. "What do you mean I kidnapped her? I was with Rini!" He turned to Rini for help, but she just stared at him mortified.  
  
"Liar! Sailor Mercury saw you sneak up on her and give her to some Negaverse creep! How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!!" Uranus was ready to turn him into a pile of smoldering ashes.  
  
"What did the Negaverse henchman look like?"  
  
Neptune stepped forward and glared down at him. "She had orange hair with purple eyes. And she was wearing a black dress. But you would know all of this already wouldn't you?" Behind her Chibi Moon gasped. "What is it Chibi Moon?" Neptune turned to look at her.  
  
"That sounds like the woman who stole my time key!"  
  
Pluto Knight thought for a moment. "Your right, that does describe her."  
  
Uranus kept her grip tight around his neck. "You got some nerve! Our friend is missing and all you can think of is saving your own butt!" Sailor Uranus was ready to punch him in the face.  
  
"Listen! We will take Rini to the gates and look for Pluto from there. I'll contact the other scouts and have them meet us at the shrine." Neptune glared over at Pluto Knight. " As for you. You will tag along in case it was you who hurt Sailor Pluto."  
  
Chibi Moon was shocked. Neptune was always calm and level headed, she was the voice of reason. Now she seemed intimidating and cruel. Neptune flipped open her communicator and waited for a reply from the other end.  
  
_"Hello? Neptune? This is team Jupiter and Venus."_  
  
Neptune blinked. "Team? Where are the others Jupiter?"  
  
_"We split up to find Rini faster. Mars and Mercury are a team, and Sailor Moon went to see if she's with Darien."  
_  
"Call everyone and tell them to meet us at the shrine we found Rini and Seth."  
  
_"You found them both? Ok we'll be there in a minute. See you in a bit, Jupiter and Venus out." 'click'_  
  
"Ok let's go." Neptune picked up Sailor Chibi Moon and started off towards the temple. Sailor Uranus grabbed Pluto Knight around the waist and hoisted him onto her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down!" Pluto Knight was looking extremely harassed.  
  
"I don't trust you to follow on your own so I'm taking you. Now shut up and hold on tight." Uranus huffed once and started running towards the shrine.  
  
**Negaverse-Setsuna's room:**  
  
Setsuna once again woke up in the room with the red and black hangings. She sat up and looked around, something on the small table caught her eye. She picked it up, it was the Negamoon chocker that she had been wearing earlier.  
  
Setsuna looked at the door. She could hear some ones footsteps coming towards her room. She laid back down and closed her eyes. A moment later the door opened and the footsteps continued until they were next to her.  
  
"Hmf! What does Daios want with her! She's not even pretty." Setsuna was getting annoyed at the comments that this person was making.  
  
Setsuna opened her eyes and aimed a punch straight at the strangers face. Her fist connected and the woman was knocked down to floor. Setsuna looked down at her and realized who she looked like. "Beryl? But Princess Serenity killed you!" The woman looked Setsuna in the face.  
  
"I'm not Beryl! Beryl was a fool and a baka! I am General Sia of the Negaforce!" Setsuna jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. "Get back here you rotten scout! Ugh!" Setsuna's fist had hit Sia's nose and she was bleeding all over her dress and the floor.  
  
"I will escape from this horrible underworld you monsters call home!" Setsuna got to the door and pulled it open. She was seized by two pairs of hands. They were youma. "Wha..? Let me go!"  
  
Sia stood up and walked over to Setsuna. "Turn her around minions." The youma turned so that Sia and Setsuna were face to face. "You are one arrogant Senshi, and when King Daios is tired of you then I will have the pleasure of killing you." Sia slapped Setsuna hard in the face.  
  
Setsuna didn't wince or show any sign of pain. Sia was getting angrier. "You may act like it doesn't hurt, but I can see through that tough face. Your scared and you still can't believe that your precious knight betrayed you. Ha! You are weak and pathetic, and you are nothing compared to me and the great King Daios!" At these words Setsuna lost all composure and spit in Sia's face.  
  
"You evil witch.....how dare you speak of what you don't know." Sia wiped the spit off her face and glared at Setsuna. Sia brought a hand up to Setsuna's face and held it there.  
  
"You will regret that Senshi." Sia stood up straight and punched Setsuna in the stomach. Setsuna lurched over and started to gasp for air. "Let her go and stay outside her door. See to it that she doesn't escape." With that Sia wiped some of the blood from her face and left the room followed by the youma. Setsuna fell to the floor trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Uhhhh........" She had tears running down her cheeks. They weren't from Sia's slap or punch, they were tears for her friends. She hoped Small Lady was still safe and that the scouts were still alright.  
  
**Hikawa Shrine-Chamber of the Sacred Fire:**  
  
Everyone was back at the shrine. It was about 8 o'clock in the morning. Serena and Darien (He has finally made his appearance, it took him long enough ' hehehe) were comforting a trembling Rini. Haruka was watching over Seth. Michiru was confirming what happened since Setsuna had woken up, everything from her apology to the finding of Rini and Seth. Lita was holding her head in confusion.  
  
"So Setsuna was having nightmares? And now she's been kidnapped by the Negaverse? This is bad."  
  
Michiru sighed. "We need to find her before they have a chance to do anything to her."  
  
Amy looked worried. "If they wipe her memories then we are all doomed..." Luna was watching everyone, all of them were worried, but none of them were as troubled as Rini.  
  
Serena held Rini tighter. "Setsuna has a strong will. I know she'll come out of this alright, we all will." Rini looked up at Serena's face with tearstains visible on her cheeks.  
  
"I hope your right Serena." Rini stood up, her face was hidden beneath her bangs. "Lets go......save Puu." Serena and Darien stood up next to Rini and nodded in agreement.  
  
Haruka stepped forward. "I say we bust in grab Setsuna and blast our way out again!" Michiru watched Haruka make her statement.  
  
"We can't do that."  
  
Haruka looked at her girlfriend. "Why not? We have the strength."  
  
Michiru frowned. "I know we do but..."  
  
"But nothing! Setsuna would do the same for us! Why shouldn't we do it for her? We should rush in and…"  
  
"We need a well thought out plan. We're not even sure of where the entrance to the Negaverse is located. How are we supposed to..."  
  
"We'll find it one way or another but we won't find it if we are sitting around doing absolutely nothi..."  
  
"**QUIET!**"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Rini. "We have to save Puu. Haruka's right she would do it for any of us,"  
  
Haruka nodded. "See." Michiru gave her a look and Rini continued.  
  
"But Michiru is also right, we need a plan." Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. "Good now all we need to do is find out where we can enter the Negaverse."  
  
Serena put her hand on Rini's shoulder. "I know where the entrance to the Negaverse is." Haruka, Michiru, and Rini turned to look at her. The inner scouts all nodded to one another. They had almost forgotten about the final fight with Queen Beryl.  
  
"Serena you know how to get to the Negaverse?" Rini looked hopefully up at Serena.  
  
Serena closed her eyes. She didn't remember much about the final fight. She knew that Luna had restored her memories about the battle but it all seemed a bit fuzzy. It felt like it had happened centuries ago. Luna and Artemis sat in front of Rini and the other girls.  
  
Serena looked down at the cats. "I remember now. We used the Sailor Teleport!" Artemis looked at Luna and nodded.  
  
"Yes, we teleported to the Negaverse Base at the D-point at the North Pole." Serena and the other inner scouts nodded.  
  
"Serena is that the only way to get there?"  
  
Serena looked at Michiru. "I think so but I'm not sure."  
  
Amy had out her computer and was checking out her information. "No, there is one other way."  
  
Michiru walked over to her and looked at the computer screen. "What is the other way Amy?"  
  
"Well, we could use one of their portals."  
  
Michiru nodded. "That would be a bit more dangerous than using the Sailor Teleport, but it would provide us with a direct path into the Negaverse itself." Serena and the other girls nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled we go in through a portal and rescue Sailor Pluto from King Daios!"  
  
No one was paying much attention to Seth so he took his chance and started to crawl towards the door. He was almost close enough to slide it open and escape so he could save Setsuna alone, when two pairs of feet stepped in front of him.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah don't you know its bad manners to skip out of custody?"  
  
Seth looked up into the faces of Lita and Haruka. "I was uhh just looking for the bathroom...heh heh..."  
  
Lita and Haruka grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall. "You are going to help us whether you like it or not!" And so Seth sat in a corner while the scouts' formulated a plan to save Sailor Pluto.

* * *

Ok this chapter is done ill post again as soon as I get a chance don't forget to reveiw   
  
-SP16 


	7. To The Negaverse!

Ch.7:To the Negaverse!

sorry for the looong wait. haven't been able to update cause I switched schools (sort of) and I've been busy getting back into a schedule for work and school. so here is chapter 7 plz review and tell me what u think. enjoy.

SP16

**Negaverse-Throne Room:**

King Daios sat in Beryl's old throne mildly interested in what his informer was telling him. He was about to doze off when Sia burst into the room looking extremely harassed. "Ah, General Sia. I hope you bring me good news of my future queen?" King Daios looked expectantly down at his General.  
  
"My lord, she is awake." King Daios almost jumped out of his throne.  
  
"Well then I must tend to her." Just then Daios noticed the blood on Sia's face and dress. "What happened to you General? You look as if you have been beaten." Sia scowled and glared at the floor.  
  
"Your 'queen' was a bit disturbed when she awoke in her chambers." Daios looked a bit amused at her pain.  
  
"Well clean yourself up. I will return shortly." With a smirk obviously visible on his face he turned and headed for the corridor where Setsuna's room was located.

Sia watched King Daios leave the room. After he was out the door she turned to the youma and goons standing around the throne room, all of them were staring at her.  
  
"What are you looking at! Go find something to destroy!" They were startled and frightened by Sia's outburst and took their leave through the doors to the front. Sia scowled. "What does he see in that tramp! Even the youma are prettier than she is! Hmf!" Sia sat in Queen Beryl's old throne. "Ugh. I'm all covered in blood. That stupid senshi!"  
  
A figure appeared next to Sia. "A little jealous are we Sia?" Sia closed her eyes and huffed.  
  
"Jealous of that ugly little tramp? Me? Ha! What do you take me for Shiro?" Shiro stepped out of the shadows. He was tall with tan skin. He had dark gray eye's, and he wore a suit like Nephlite's. His black hair was kept short and tidy.  
  
"I take you for a jealous cat Sia. You are jealous of someone you can't wipe out without losing what your after." Shiro had a smirk on his face.  
  
Sia had turned red at his comment and hid her face. "So what if I'm jealous? What business is it of yours?" Shiro smiled at the embarrassment he had caused.  
  
"It isn't my business at all, but I do so enjoy your embarrassment." At this Sia stood up and slapped him.  
  
"How rude you are! How dare you tease me you arrogant brat!" Shiro rubbed his face.  
  
"That hurt. You know King Daios isn't the only one who finds her attractive." Sia glared at Shiro.  
  
"Really? Who else finds that ugly wretch 'attractive'?" Shiro smiled at her curiosity.  
  
"Well there are a few of them." Sia was beginning to lose her temper.  
  
"Who else thinks she's pretty?!" Shiro turned his back to her and grinned. He did so love teasing her. "Tell me Shiro! Or perhaps our king would like to know who was at fault for not capturing her during her depression all those centuries ago..." Shiro straightened up.  
  
"It was an accident Sia, all in the past." Sia smirked.  
  
"So who else finds the woman attractive?" Shiro sighed a breath of defeat.  
  
"Well King Daios does of course. As do I believe it or not. And one other who could help you." Sia grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.  
  
"Who is the last one? The one who can get her away from my love, our king?" Shiro grinned.  
  
"Her once loyal knight is a good choice." Sia looked disappointed.  
  
"You really expect me to go to Tokyo fight off all the Sailor Scouts and get hurt just to get back the heart of the king? You're out of your mind Shiro!" Shiro rolled his eye's.  
  
"You are a dimwit aren't you Sia? You made a clone didn't you? Use him!" Shiro then turned and left the room. Sia stood there for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I will use the clone I made!" Sia snapped her fingers and her face and dress were clean. "Now to go find that clone and get back the king's heart!" Sia turned and left.

**Negaverse- Setsuna's Room:**Setsuna sat up on the bed. She was angry and tired. "How am I ever going to get home? Oh Small Lady, Serena... I let you all down..." Setsuna stood up and paced around the room. She heard a new voice outside the door. She headed for the door intent on listening to the conversation outside. Setsuna put her ear to the door and listened. One of the voice's seemed almost human-"Sir, the girl was awake last time we checked." A youma.  
  
"Good, good. Let me through. I would like to meet my future queen." The human voice.  
  
"Yes sir, right this way."  
Setsuna backed away from the door and her heart skipped a beat. Whoever had had her kidnapped wanted her for his queen. "I have got to get out of here..." The doorknob started to turn and Setsuna searched for something hard and heavy. There was nothing heavy in the room except for the bed and side table.  
  
"Damnit! Uhh.." The door began to open and Setsuna had nowhere to run. Setsuna stood ready. Her plan was to run out the door as soon as it was opened. The door finally opened and there stood a tall man with silver hair and icy blue eye's. He wore a black suit with a dark gray cape. All in all he was very handsome, the only thing wrong with him was the black crescent moon on his forehead. He walked in and held his hand out to take Setsuna's but she pulled her hand back and got ready to run.  
  
"Hello Sailor Pluto, or maybe I should call you Setsuna. I am King Daios of the Negaverse." Setsuna almost spit in his face but instead took her chance and darted around King Daios and ran out the door. The youma standing guard missed her and she ran down the hall like a bullet.  
  
"Get her! Don't let her escape!" The youma outside the door began to run after Setsuna as did King Daios.  
Setsuna ran down the hall thankful to herself that she was in good shape. Unfortunately she was getting more and more tired.  
  
"Uhhh I can't keep this up for much longer." She kept running she knew that if she stopped to catch her breath they would catch up to her and wipe her memories of her past, present, and her friends. "Oh Small Lady I won't forget you. Ever..." Setsuna could hear the voices of the youma and King Daios behind her. She kept running as fast as her feet would carry her. Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled behind a pillar. "Wha..?"  
  
"Shhhh! You want them to find you?" Setsuna tried to look at the face of the person who had hidden her but it was impossible without moving out from behind the pillar. Setsuna heard the footsteps of the youma and Daios stop on the opposite side of the pillar.

"Find her! I have waited for centuries to get her! Ever since the beginning of time! Now go find her and bring back my future queen!" The youma ran off trying to locate Setsuna. King Daios breathed hard. "I will have the timeless beauty, Sailor Pluto. No matter what!" Daios took one last look around then went off in search of Setsuna.

Setsuna sighed and closed her eye's.  
  
"That was close..." The stranger who had pulled Setsuna behind the pillar grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Setsuna slapped the stranger and pulled away.  
  
"Who are you?!" The stranger frowned.  
  
"Why do you withdraw from me? I thought that you cared for me." Setsuna stepped back from the stranger.  
  
"I don't even know who you are!" The stranger stepped forward into the light. Setsuna stepped back in horror.**Just outside of Tokyo city limits:**"Ok. Is everyone ready?" Haruka and Michiru stood in front of the group. "I want all of you to understand that this may be our only chance to save Setsuna. If we fail now we won't be able to try again. We have one shot. Let's do our best." Everyone nodded. Rini looked down at the Luna-P ball. She missed Setsuna and was going to do her best to save her.  
  
"Ok everyone. Let's do it." Everyone took out their henshin pens and began to transform."MERCURY STAR POWER!" _A swirling mist of water surrounded Amy's body and where __she stood was now Sailor Mercury._

__

"MARS STAR POWER!" _Flames wrapped around Raye's body and where she stood was Sailor Mars._"VENUS STAR POWER!"_ Mina was surrounded by a bright starlight and where she stood was Sailor Venus._"JUPITER STAR POWER!" _Lita was surrounded by a ball of lightning and where she stood was Sailor Jupiter._"MOON COSMIC POWER!" _Serena was surrounded by a warm pink light and where she had stood was Sailor Moon._"URANUS PLANET POWER!" _A wall of dirt and stone surrounded Haruka and where she stood was Sailor Uranus._"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"_A wall of water and mist surrounded Michiru and where she stood was Sailor Neptune._"MOON PRISIM POWER!" _Rini was surrounded by the same warm pink light as Serena and where she stood was Sailor Chibi Moon._Darien had already transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Seth had become Pluto Knight. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus stood in front of the group ready to set the plan into motion.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" The scouts looked at each other and nodded. Sailor Uranus walked over to Pluto Knight, grabbed him by his collar and looked him straight in the face. "Listen here. If you didn't attack Sailor Pluto then you should be willing to help us. So don't blow it."  
  
Uranus turned to the other scouts. "Ok. Lets go scouts! Time to save Sailor Pluto!" The scout's took their places and got ready to begin. Sailor Chibi Moon took her place and took a deep breath.  
  
"I hope this works." Chibi Moon closed her eye's and readied herself, this was the crucial moment of the plan. It had to go off without a hitch.**Negaverse-Abandoned hallway:**"Get away from me! How did you get here?" Setsuna pushed away from him.  
  
"I came here to get you. I still love you Setsuna." The fake Pluto Knight tried to make her believe him.  
  
"If you cared you wouldn't have attacked me at the gates!" She pulled away from him, but he quickly grabbed her and pulled her close.  
  
"Please listen to me! When I attacked you at the gates I was working for the Negaverse, but now all I care about is you! Please believe me."  
  
"Why would you work for the Negaverse in the first place?" Setsuna tried to pull away from him but he held her tightly against his chest.  
  
"I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The fake Pluto Knight tilted her head up and made her look him in the eyes.  
  
"How do I know that you're not working for them now? How do I know that I can trust you?" Setsuna couldn't look him in the eyes, it was too painful. She closed her eyes and sighed. He had betrayed her, how could he expect her to forgive him? He had absolutely no right to ask her forgiveness for what he had done. He had almost killed her.  
  
"Please Setsuna, I ask only for what we had before. I am sorry I attacked you. I didn't have a choice, they forced me to attack you my love. Please forgive me." Setsuna had tears running down her face. She couldn't forgive him. In her heart she wanted to but she sensed something was amiss. She tried to figure out what it was but she couldn't put her finger on it.**Negaverse-Hallway outside control room:**General Sia scoured the entire base and couldn't find her Pluto Knight clone.  
  
"Where in the devil is he?" She passed a room full of computers and sensors that were going crazy. Sia back tracked and went inside. The youma who was supposed to be monitoring the sensors was goofing off somewhere. Sia shook her head and muttered something about 'lazy monsters' She strolled up to a screen and checked the monitor. She stepped back in shock. It was the Sailor Scout's , and they had cornered a Pluto Knight.  
  
The Pluto Knight had his sword out and one of the scouts body lay on the ground near his feet. Sia smiled, it must be the clone attacking the scouts. She looked at the screen and saw them yelling at each other. Interested to hear what they were shouting Sia turned up the volume. Suddenly Sailor Jupiter's voice filled the room-  
  
-"Where did you take Sailor Pluto? Tell us or perish!"-  
  
- Then Pluto Knight's voice-"You will never see her again! I have taken her out of your reach!"- Then the scouts started beating him up. Punching, kicking, throwing energy attacks at him. He looked close to death.  
  
"I need to go get him before he's blown to bits! If I don't then King Daios will never care for anyone but that wretched Sailor Pluto!" Sia turned and opened a portal to the battlefield.  
  
"I will reclaim my beloved king's heart! Here I come Sailor Scout's."**Battlefield- Outside Tokyo city limits:**"SHINE AQUA-"Sailor Mercury aimed her blast of icy water at Pluto Knight praying that it would miss but look like it hit. "-ILLUSION!" It did what it was supposed to do. It hit his arm but still looked like it hit his whole body. The scouts threw a few more attacks at him then he fell to the ground in a heap. He was a fairly descent actor. Sailors Uranus and Neptune walked over to him and Uranus put the Space Sword against his throat.

"Now tell us! Where did you take her." Pluto Knight looked frightened, truth be told it was real fear. He knew that if the plan failed that the Sailor Scouts would kill him. Pluto Knight thought silently to himself. 'I hope Setsuna is still alright...' Just then he was distracted by a dark portal that was opening above him.  
  
"What the...?" The portal grew some more then out stepped a young woman with flaming orange hair and deep purple eye's. She wore a long violet dress and there was a black crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Pluto Knight! What are you wasting your time for? Come back to the Negaverse with me right now! I need your help to get that wench of a scout away from our king." The scouts held hands as she was saying this and prepared for their attack.

"MARS STAR POWER!" _Sailor Mars was surrounded by a red aura._"MERCURY STAR POWER!" _Sailor Mercury was surrounded by a blue aura.  
_  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" _Sailor Venus was surrounded by an orange aura._  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" _Sailor Jupiter was surrounded by a green aura._"MOON COSMIC POWER!" _Sailor Moon was surrounded by a bright pink aura._The scouts were surrounded by a brilliant light and their energies combined.  
  
"SAILOR PLANET-" Sia realized what was happening too late to stop it.  
  
"Oh no! Stop what your doing this instant!" She looked down at Pluto Knight. He had already jumped out of the way as the scout's had powered up. General Sia stared in horror as she tried to escape through the portal back to the Negaverse but it was to late.  
  
"-ATTACK!" Sia was engulfed in the energy and turned into a pile of moon dust. As the light faded away the pile of dust blew away in the wind.  
  
Pluto Knight stood staring open-mouthed at the power that the scouts had. Sailor Uranus glared down at Pluto Knight.  
  
"Be careful traitor. You might be next."  
  
"Ok everyone let's go to the Negaverse to save Setsuna!" The scouts all walked over to the dark portal. Sailor Uranus started having the scouts walk through the portal before it closed. When it came time for Sailor Chibi Moon to step through she took a deep breath, closed her eye's and put her foot through.**Negaverse control room:**As Sailor Uranus stepped through the portal it closed.  
  
"So this is what the Negaverse looks like on the inside. It's pretty dark." Sailor Chibi Moon shivered and hugged herself.  
  
"It was like stepping through a sheet of ice! I'm freezing." Tuxedo Mask walked over to her and wrapped her up in his cape.  
  
"Is that better Chibi Moon?" Chibi Moon smiled up at him.  
  
"Yup, thanks." Sailor Moon looked around and took a deep breath.  
  
"Should we split up, or stay all together?" Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune looked grave and closed their eye's. Sailor Uranus opened her eye's and looked at Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi.  
  
"We should split into two groups. Neptune and I will take Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Pluto Knight. Sailor Moon you and Tuxedo Mask take Sailor Chibi Moon, Mars, and Jupiter. Ok?" She looked around at the other scouts and they nodded. Sailor Moon looked worried.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to split up?" Sailor Neptune opened her eye's and nodded at Sailor Moon.

"If we stay in a large group we will be easier to spot, and it will make it harder to fight in a closed in space." Sailor Moon frowned but nodded to show that she understood their reasons.  
  
"Ok let's go." Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, Venus, and Pluto Knight crept out the door and went left to look for Setsuna. Sailor Moon looked at her team and nodded to indicate that they too should leave. Sailor Moon headed for the door and checked if the coast was clear. It was.

She signaled to her team and they stepped out into the hallway and went right. Sailor Chibi Moon shivered, not because it was cold, but because the whole place had a distinctive aura of pure evil. She silently prayed that they weren't to late to save Setsuna. 'Oh Puu please be alright'

**Negaverse- Hallway:**Setsuna was checking to make sure the coast was clear, it was.  
  
"Ok c'mon let's find a way out of here." Setsuna crept out from behind the pillar. The fake Pluto Knight followed her out into the empty hallway. Setsuna started walking down the hallway followed closely by the fake Pluto Knight.  
  
"Please my Princess you must believe me. I am truly sorry I attacked you. Why won't you believe me?" The fake Pluto Knight tried once again to touch her but Setsuna pulled away and put her finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhh! Do you want them to find us?" Setsuna rolled her eye's. He kept trying to touch her and hold her, but she still wasn't sure what was out-of-place about him. She sighed as she peeked around the corner to see if anyone was there. Two guards were talking to King Daios as he was instructing them to look for Setsuna. Setsuna closed her eye's and prayed for a miracle to happen because Pluto Knight had just opened his mouth at the wrong time a little to loudly.  
  
"Please my Princess forgive me!"  
  
The guards and Daios heard him and ran towards the two. Setsuna turned and began to run but the fake Pluto Knight grabbed her and pulled her back.  
  
"What are doing you idiot!? They're coming this way!" Setsuna struggled to get away. The fake Pluto Knight looked confused as he had not yet realized that Daios and his guards were heading their way.  
  
"Who is coming?" Setsuna didn't have time to answer as the guards came around the corner and pulled her from Pluto Knight's grasp.  
  
"Ahh! Let me go!" King Daios came around the corner and looked at the scene. His two guards were holding Setsuna back and the fake Pluto Knight stood still watching her thrash about.  
  
"Ah! Well done Pluto Knight! You have recaptured my lovely queen to be!" King Daios smiled and started to walk over to Setsuna who's mouth was open in shock.  
  
"What do you mean 'recaptured'?" King Daios smiled.  
  
"He was the one who captured you in the first place." Setsuna looked at Pluto Knight with such pain in her eye's that he had to look away.  
  
"Is it true? Were you the one responsible for bringing me here? I knew that you attacked me but…I didn't know you gave the final blow…" The inner pain she felt was clearly expressed in her voice.  
  
"Yes. I was the one who brought you to this place..." The fake Pluto Knight chanced a glance at her face. The hurt she felt from this statement was clearly visible in her eye's.  
  
"Why...?" The fake Pluto Knight looked away from her face. He couldn't bare to see the pain he had caused in her.  
  
King Daios however decided to take advantage of her shock and tilted her face towards his own. Upon closer inspection he could see the streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Please do not waste your tears on him my queen. He is nothing more than a clone." Setsuna's eye's opened wide in shock.  
  
"He..." Setsuna gestured toward the fake Pluto Knight by nodding in his direction, "...is a clone?" King Daios smiled a little bit more.  
  
"Yes. He was created to make you believe that he had betrayed you." Setsuna looked up into the face of King Daios. He seemed rather sweet, but in an evil sort of way. Setsuna shook her head trying to get thoughts like that out of her mind. When she stopped King Daios tilted her face to look at his once again. He smiled and kissed her.It was just as King Daios imagined it would be. Her lips were as soft as the petal's of Cherry Blossom's. He mentally grinned, he finally had what he wanted. As he kissed Setsuna he let a small amount of a purple gas-like substance transfer to her from inside him. Again he mentally grinned, he had the ability to put people to sleep using the gas whenever he pleased. The gas could also make people feel however he wanted them too. Sort of like mind control.Setsuna was taken aback by the kiss at first, but then she could taste something sweet in her mouth and then it flowed through her whole body. She began to feel weak and sleepy. When Daios finally released her from the kiss Setsuna was in a daze. Her mind and heart said no but her body said yes, her body wanted the kiss to continue. And little by little her mind began to agree. It said don't stop! I loved it.. and I love you... Setsuna's heart still stood defiant. It said he's not the one I love, Pluto Knight is the one I belong with! I will not fall for his cheep mind control! Setsuna looked up at Daios her eye's had a glassy look to them as though she were not herself.Daios smiled down at his future queen. She had a strong will but he would change that. He would bend her will so that he was the only one she thought or cared about. As she looked up at him he saw that her gaze had become unfocused and her body was hungry for him. He licked his lip's, he could still taste her on them. The substance had had the effect he wanted it to. She couldn't stop staring at him, and that was exactly what he wanted.The fake Pluto Knight fumed. How dare he kiss his Princess! He looked at her face. Her eye's seemed unfocused and she stared hungrily at King Daios. The fake Pluto Knight drew his sword at pointed it at Daios.  
  
"Release my Princess from whatever spell you have placed upon her! She does not belong with you! She belongs with her Knight!" Pluto Knight took a deep breath and charged at Daios.Setsuna's mind was still trying to convince her heart that she loved King Daios not Pluto Knight, but her heart still stood defiant. It fought hard I don't belong with King Daios in the Negaverse! I belong with my Pluto Knight at the Gates of Time! I can't stay here I love Pluto Knight and Small Lady... I promised that I would never forget Small Lady…  
  
"Small....Lady..." Setsuna seemed to be regaining rightful control over her mind. She awoke from the dreamland of bliss that Daios' kiss had put her in just in time to watch King Daios put up a hand and...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry I could not save you my princess..." Pluto Knight's clone fell to the floor in a heap. King Daios had burned him alive. Setsuna still felt oddly sleepy but she struggled to try and reach the dead clone.  
  
"PLUTO KNIGHT! NO!...not again..." Tears streaked down her face and she stared at the charred body of the clone. King Daios turned and looked at his future queen. She had fought off his mind control. Setsuna wept for a moment then passed out. The substance had taken its effect and made her fall asleep.  
  
"Give her to me and alert all who have been searching for her. I will take her to the Mind Chamber and begin her brainwashing. Now go!" The youma saluted him and left. King Daios turned and headed for the Mind Chamber to begin brainwashing Setsuna. He thought to himself I WILL have you Princess Pluto! Even if I must make you fall in love with me by force!

* * *

Hey another chapter and more suspense im so mean…o well. Hope u like it and I will as soon as possible.  
Ja-ne

SP16


	8. Time to Save Sailor Pluto!

Hey all here is chapter 8! Again im really sorry for the loooong wait, but as I said my comp was down bu here is ur chapter enjoy and plz reveiw

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, but i do own the bad guys mwahaha and u say otherwise ill send them after u.

Ch.8: Time to Save Sailor Pluto!  
  
Negaverse-Hallway:  
  
Sailor Uranus checked in every room they passed. They had seen hide nor hair of Setsuna yet. Sailor Mercury seemed more worried than the others. 

"I hope she's alright." Sailor Neptune put her hand on Mercury's shoulder.

"She'll be ok. Setsuna has a good strong will." It was hard for Mercury to believe this because even Sailor Neptune didn't look like she was confident about what she was saying. Pluto Knight looked like he wanted to find Setsuna and leave as soon as he had her, but the others knew it wasn't that simple. Sailor Venus shuddered as she checked another doorway, she hated being back in the Negaverse. It was after all, the place where she had died the first time since her reincarnation from the Moon Kingdom. Just then Sailor Mercury shuddered too, Venus figured it must be the same reason that she herself had shuddered.

None of them wanted to be here it was cold damp and had a dark aura. Sailor Uranus became stiff very suddenly and began to listen hard for any sounds.

"Quick! Hide! Someone is coming!" Neptune apparently heard the footsteps too. The two scouts turned and grabbed Mercury, Venus, and Pluto Knight and ducked into the nearest door mumbling "Shh! Be quiet! They'll hear us!" to the others who were fighting their grip.  
  
A pair of youma came around the corner talking rather loudly, which was good for the scouts because the talking had covered the sound of them running into the door way. The first youma nodded to the second as it was speaking.

"Yeah the King found her and he's on his way to the Mind Chamber to begin her brainwashing."

"Really? It will be so much easier to defeat the Sailor Scouts with one of their own!"

"Yeah and she's the Guardian of the Gates no less!"

"Ha ha ha ha! I can't wait till we launch the full scale attack on the Earth! It will be so easy to destroy the humans!"

"Yes, yes. But for right now we need to head for the Mind Chamber and prepare it for her. Let's go." The two youma turned the end corner and disappeared their loud talking still ringing through the hall.  
  
The scouts peeked out the doorway after them.

"Well now we know where to find Setsuna...Let's hurry before it's too late." Sailor Uranus walked out into the hallway after the youma followed by Sailor Neptune. Mercury and Venus grabbed Pluto Knight by the arms and pulled him into the hallway. He would have come out on his own but he had been thrown into shock by the youma's words.

"C'mon Pluto Knight! We have to go save Setsuna before she's brainwashed!" These words seemed to bring him back and he straightened up and ran after Uranus and Neptune leaving Mercury and Venus behind.

"Hey! Wait up for us!"  
  
**Negaverse- Hallway Outside Setsuna's Room:**  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask walked up the hallway checking every room on one side while Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter checked the other. Sailor Chibi Moon had walked the length of the hallway and came to the very end door, she gasped.

There were gold letters upon the door that read: SETSUNA'S ROOM.

Sailor Chibi Moon's eye's widened and her heart leapt into her throat. Something told her that she would find Setsuna behind those doors. She pushed open one of the doors, tears running down her cheeks, and went inside. Sailor Moon chanced a glance at her future daughter, she watched as Chibi Moon pushed open a door and without checking for enemies went inside. "Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon ran down the hallway to the door and went inside after Chibi Moon. Tuxedo Mask and the other scouts realized what happened and ran into the room after them.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon ran into the room without hesitation and looked around frantically for any sign of Setsuna. There was none. Sailor Chibi Moon frowned, her heart had told her she would find Setsuna here and it had let her down.

"Where could you be Puu?" Chibi Moon sniffed and tears fell down her cheeks. Sailor Moon came in and spotted Chibi Moon standing in the middle of the deserted room crying.

"Oh...Rini..." Sailor Moon hugged her daughter tight in her arms and tears flowed down her face as they did her daughter's.

"T..the sign on t..t..the d..door s..said Setsuna's R..r..room...!" Sailor Moon hugged her child tighter.

"We will find her, I promise." Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter ran in the door and looked around for Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon. Tuxedo Mask strode over to the two and helped them stand up again. Chibi Moon sniffed and silent shaking sobs wracked her body.

"I..I'm s..sorry Sailor Moon. I'm trying to be strong." Sailor Moon knelt back down to her daughter and gave her a hug. Tuxedo Mask did the same.

"I know you are Chibi Moon. Now what do you say we go and save Setsuna?"

Sailor Mars smiled solemnly down at Sailor Chibi Moon. "Setsuna will be alright Rini, I just know she will."

Sailor Jupiter nodded in agreement. "She's right Rini. We'll find her and then we'll all go home and have a big cup of hot cocoa!" Chibi Moon rubbed her eyes and sniffed once more. She looked up into Sailor Moons eyes.

"Ok."

Sailor Moon stood up and they all headed for the door. As they reached the door Sailor Moon's communicator started to beep.  
  
'beep' 'beep' 'beep'  
  
Sailor Uranus's face appeared on the tiny screen.  
  
"Uranus?"  
  
_"Sailor Moon? Are you there?"  
_  
"Yes I'm here. Did you find Setsuna?"  
  
_"No not yet, but we do know where she's headed."  
_  
"Where? Is she safe?"  
  
_"King Daios is taking her to get brain-washed right now! In the Mind Chamber. We're on our way there right now. Do you think you can find it, and meet us there?"  
_  
Sailor Moon frowned. She had no idea where it was. Tuxedo Mask walked up behind her and looked at Sailor Uranus's face. "We'll be able to find it."  
  
_"Ok! We'll meet you there! Uranus out!"_  
  
**Negaverse- Hallway Outside Mind Chamber:**  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus had been closely following the youma for about ten minutes. The youma had stopped just outside a large door in the middle of a hallway. The other two and Pluto Knight came up quietly behind Uranus and Neptune.

"Is that the Mind Chamber?" Sailor Venus looked around the corner at the youma.

"It appears to be." Sailor Mercury was scanning the area.

"Ok we need to get in there. I have a plan..." Sailor Uranus put her head next to the others and relayed her plan (It's a secret, but it's also pretty predictable. See if u can guess what it is. Heh heh.). A few moments later they nodded and listened to the youma who were struggling to open the door.

"Stinking locks. Why do we even have them? No one is here but us youma and the generals."

"Yeah I agree, but don't you remember the stories about what happened when Queen Beryl was the ruler here? The Sailor Scout's got in and defeated her."

"Yeah I suppose that's a good point. Got it!" The Youma opened the door and entered it.

"Ok guys u know what to do!" Sailor Uranus charged up her Space Sword and headed for the door.  
  
**Three Hallways Down From The Mind Chamber:  
**  
Tuxedo Mask was leading the scouts through so many hallways Sailor Moon thought they wouldn't be able to find their way back.

"Do you know where you're going Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Jupiter was at the back making sure they weren't seen from behind.

"Yes I know where the Mind Chamber is. I've been there before." Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask for a moment she could swear she saw a tear run down his cheek but when she looked harder it had gone. She could tell he didn't want to be here anymore than she did. Being in the Negaverse made her feel uneasy and sick. She could sense evil everywhere and it made her feel like throwing up.

" Are we almost there? I don't like being here...it gives me the creeps..." Sailor Chibi Moon shivered and looked around.

"Don't worry Sailor Chibi Moon we'll get Sailor Pluto and be on our way home soon. I promise." Sailor Moon leaned down and hugged Chibi Moon.

"I know we will Sailor Moon. But thanks for trying to cheer me up anyway!" Sailor Chibi Moon smiled for the first time in the 24 hours since Setsuna had disappeared. Tuxedo Mask checked around a corner and turned back to the group.

"Only one more hallway and we're there." The rest of the group nodded. Sailor Mars closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I sense something. It's coming this way headed for the Mind Chamber and it's not good.!"

Sailor Moon looked worried. "Hurry! Let's get there first, so we can surprise them."

Sailor Jupiter nodded. "I agree with Sailor Moon. Let's go!" They all nodded and headed to the Mind Chamber. Sailor Mars looked preoccupied as they headed forward, she had neglected to mention that she sensed someone else with the evil presence. Her thoughts reached out to Setsuna who she hoped could hear them. 'Please Setsuna be alright, and hold on for Rini...'  
  
About six hallways down, King Daios was headed for the Mind Chamber. He looked down at Setsuna's unconscious form.

"Soon I will have enough power to rule the Universe, and you will rule by my side my beautiful Princess Pluto. Soon you won't see any but me." He smiled and walked on towards the Mind Chamber.  
  
**Inside the Mind Chamber:**  
  
The two youma walked inside and started prepping one of the brainwashing capsules. "Man I hate having to prep these things...it's crowded enough around here without adding more leaders!"

"Yeah I agree, but at least with this new leader we will be able to take over the Earth and we'll have more room for more soldiers."

"Yeah. Okay this thing is ready."

Sailor Uranus slowly crept into the door followed by Sailor Neptune, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Pluto Knight. Sailor Uranus stuck her sword right up to the back of the first youma and Pluto Knight put his in the back of the second youma. The youma turned around and looked at the scout's.

"How did you get here?"

Sailor Uranus charged her sword a little more. "I will ask the questions here. Got that?" The Youma nodded. "Okay. First question, how far behind are King Daios and Setsuna?" Sailor Uranus shoved the tip of her sword a little closer to the youma's chest.

"They aren't far behind. I swear I'm telling the truth!" The youma cringed with fear. Pluto Knight was looking at Sailor Uranus with a rather small amount of fear in his eye's, he knew that she was probably picturing HIS face on the youma.

Sailor Uranus put her sword to the youma's throat. "Okay, do you know how to kill this King Daios?" The others could see the sweat dripping off of the youma. He was panicking and trying to find a way out of this predicament.

Sailor Uranus put her sword closer to the youma's neck. "I'm not going to ask you again. How do we kill King Daios!"

The youma next to Pluto Knight scoffed. "We will never tell how to defeat our great ki..." The youma didn't get a chance to finish before Uranus spun around sliced her in half and pushed the sword back up to the other monsters throat.

"Now, do you wanna end up like your friend here? Or are you going to talk?" The remaining youma winced in fear and swallowed the scream threatening to escape his lips.

"I...there is one way that I know of, you have to destroy his power source." Sailor Uranus glared at the youma.

"Which is?" She threatened the youma by moving the blade close enough to draw a little blood.

"Whichisagiantblackcrystalinthethroneroom!" The words came out all at once.

"What was that? I don't believe I heard you correctly." Sailor Neptune tapped Sailor Uranus on the shoulder.

"I got what he said. Let's get Setsuna and destroy King Daios." Sailor Uranus finished off the youma and took a quick look around the Mind Chamber.

Sailor Venus froze where she was standing by the door. "Quick take your places! Someone's coming!" All of them scattered. Sailor Venus hid behind the capsule that the youma had prepared, and Pluto Knight hid a few feet away behind a second capsule. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stationed themselves on either side of the door and readied their talismans.  
  
**Just Outside the Door:**  
  
"Okay this is it. Remember keep your voices down, we get Setsuna and we get out." Tuxedo Mask stopped outside a door and got his cane ready for an attack, "Are you all ready?" Sailor Moon and Mini Moon nodded. Sailor Jupiter nodded and looked at Sailor Mars who seemed distracted.

"Mars are you ready?" Tuxedo Mask looked a little worried.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm ready."

Sailor Moon looked at her friend. "Are you sure you're alright Sailor Mars?" Sailor Mars nodded and readied herself for an attack that was sure to come. Tuxedo Mask opened the door and stepped through followed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. Then Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars went through it.  
  
**Inside the Chamber:**  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were ambushed by Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus as soon as they stepped in the door. Sailors Jupiter and Mars rushed in to help.

"Get off of me! Moon Spiral Heart..." Sailor Neptune realized they had jumped the other group.

"Uranus stop!" Neptune helped Sailor Moon up. Sailor Jupiter was trying to pull Sailor Uranus off of Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars tried to help.

They finally managed to pull them apart and Uranus apologized for attacking. "Sorry." Sailor Mars looked even more serious than she had a moment before.

"They're coming. They are two hallways away from here. We need a plan, NOW." Everyone nodded.

Sailor Mini Moon looked frightened but strong. "We need a quick way to get Pluto from him." Sailor Neptune and Mercury nodded.

Uranus looked at the group. "We will ambush him when he enters the chamber then we will get Setsuna. Once we have her back we will do the Sailor Teleport and get out of here. Everyone agree?"

There was a collective nod and everyone hid behind capsules except for Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter, who stood on either side of the door as Neptune and Uranus had done before. They waited for about three minutes and the door opened and King Daios stepped in with Setsuna limp in his arms.

"Hello Sailor Scouts."  
  
Sorry I'm leaven u guys with a rather bad cliffie (don't know about u but I think it's a bad cliffie...) well if ur reading the story plz review if y'all like this one I may be tempted to spend my summer on my next two fics. So review if u want more :)  
  
Arigato minna-san,  
  
SP16


	9. The Fight

alright here it is all! I'm so sorry that it took so very long but the crashed comp has finally been fixed and i have everything up and running, it might be awhile between updates though because the end of the school year is closing in on us (as are Finals, YUK). so i will try my best to update for those of u who are actually keeping track of the story line. And to those of you who are reading but not reviewing, shame on u :P hopefully i can spend this summer (when I'm not at work) writing my other two stories which r both currently nothing more than faint ideas in my head. now some of the text was supposed to be in italics but I haven't been saving it in the right program to KEEP them italic so if u see a sentence that doesn't make complete and utter sense then the loss of italics had something to do with it (that or u haven't caught on that i am a cynical, sarcastic, 16 yr old who is trying to make the world easier to understand for my tastes) anyway enjoy your new chappie i will of course stop boring u and let u get on with reading.

-ehem- in regards to the above comment the format changed so the italics are there, enjoy SP16  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, and i probably never will (but i can still dream and fantasize about it)  
  
Ch.9: The Fight  
  
**Inside the Chamber:**  
  
Sailor Jupiter tried to grab Setsuna but she was thrown back by an unseen force.

Sailor Uranus charged up her sword and gave an attempt to break his field. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" It failed and her sword was pushed back as if it were nothing more than a stick. The other scouts remained hidden, they would launch a full attack as soon as Setsuna was safe, it was Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus's job to make that happen.

"Give her up you monster!" Sailor Uranus tried again and again but to no avail.

"You really think that you could get her from me that easily? You truly are fools!" King Daios smirked. His smirk made Sailor Uranus lose control.

That MONSTER dare smirk!? He's making fun of us! He will DIE! "YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE!!!" Sailor Uranus charged her sword and ran full speed at Daios, intent on cutting that smirk off his face.

"Come and get me senshi! If you dare!" Sailor Jupiter charged right after Sailor Uranus thinking the same thoughts, but also remembering at the last moment that he still had Setsuna in his arms.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune watched as their friends charged at the evil king. Sailor Mercury had her visor on and her mini computer out scanning Daios, then she checked her screen again and gasped loud enough for the rest of the scouts to hear and look at her worriedly.

Sailor Neptune looked at her. "What is it Mercury?" Sailor Mercury jumped out from behind the pillar she was hiding at and ran towards Uranus yelling at Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter! Stop Sailor Uranus before she hits Setsuna!" Sailor Jupiter nodded and ran faster than she ever had. She ran right up next to Sailor Uranus and shoved her knocking her to the side just before she reached her target. Uranus's sword hit Setsuna's arm and left a long shallow cut from her elbow to her wrist. Uranus gasped at what she had done and swore that this monster would pay.

"Ha! So you think you have figured it all out don't you Senshi? Well you are mistaken! Now stand aside." He waved his hand and all the scouts, as well as Tuxedo Mask were thrown against the wall, except for Sailor Chibi Moon, and Pluto Knight. Sailor Chibi Moon remained hidden almost completely face down on the floor, as did Pluto Knight.

Chibi Moon silently made a promise. 'Hold on Puu. I'll get the other scouts free and we'll save you. I promise!'  
  
Setsuna was swirling in and out of the darkness of her unconscious mind when she felt a stinging, throbbing pain somewhere on her body, but she couldn't tell where. She did know that it hurt like crazy. She was trying to remember what had happened to her, then it hit her like a wave. The fight at the gates...being kidnapped...trying to escape with Pluto Knight...being captured again...that disgusting kiss...watching Pluto Knight die...passing out... Setsuna's eyes snapped open and she jerked away from whoever was carrying her.

"Oh! So your awake now? I should have known you wouldn't be out for long my love, but now it is time for you to fall asleep once more!" He turned to face Setsuna once she stood up.

She looked him in the face with disgust. How dare he hurt my friends! "You shall pay for what you have done!" Setsuna glared at him, whatever hell he was condemned to was to good for him.

King Daios grinned evilly. "And what shall you do to make me pay for it my love? As I have your transformation pen right here." He held up a small stick with the sign of Pluto on it, still grinning he put it in his pocket.

Setsuna knew he was right about one thing. He _does_ have her transformation pen, but that didn't mean _she_ couldn't fight. "You are a monster. A terrible, terrible monster!"

Setsuna ran at him and punched him as hard as she could in the gut. King Daios hunched over for a second then attempted to grab Setsuna's arm and throw her, but Setsuna took her opportunity and brought up her knee and caught his gut once more. This time Daios managed to grab Setsuna and throw her against one of the capsules.

"Ah!"

He stood up straight and walked towards her. "You will have to learn your place Senshi!" Setsuna sat up and turned to face her adversary. He smiled a terrible, wicked, smile, that said he was enjoying every minute of his torturing the scouts. "Ha ha ha! Now, I shall give you a choice. Join me, or I shall kill your friends!" He waved his hand and all the scouts that had been thrown were pinned to the wall. They were barely conscious.

Setsuna seethed. This man was trying to bargain with her, using her friends as his collateral.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon sat up behind the capsule out of sight. She looked at her sister scouts pinned to the wall as she listened to that wretched man try to trick Setsuna into making an agreement for the safety of her friends. Chibi Moon turned her head to look at the capsule next to hers because she heard a noise, she smiled. It was Pluto Knight! She hadn't noticed that he hadn't been thrown or pinned to the wall. He put a finger to his lips telling her to remain still and quiet. She nodded and listened to the conversation between Setsuna and King Daios.  
  
Setsuna inwardly screamed at herself. She had expected this, but it was still a low-down dirty trick. Setsuna knew that the inner scouts were worried that she might betray them, well except for Sailor Moon. Setsuna had never truly acted friendly towards them, but she had never been nasty to them either. She had always been impassive around them.

She stood up and sighed in defeat, she couldn't put any of them in harms way, especially Small Lady. Wait! Setsuna looked at her friends pinned to the wall. Small Lady wasn't there! Setsuna was relieved but it didn't show on her face. She turned and looked at King Daios's face.

"You are a monster. Whatever hell you have created for yourself be assured, I will be the one to send you there." Setsuna made it as a promise to him as well as herself. King Daios simply smiled and grabbed Setsuna's arm and pulled her to him. "Get off of me you monster!" Setsuna struggled and suddenly she saw something small and pink run into Daios and dislodge his hand from her wrist. "Small Lady! Get my transformation stick, it's in his breast pocket!" Setsuna ran forward towards the two who were now rolling across the floor.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon bit King Daios' wrist and shoved her hand in his pocket and felt a small shaft. It was Setsuna's henshin stick. Chibi Moon let go of Daios wrist and spit in his eyes, she jumped up and ran over to Setsuna and handed her the small stick.

"Here Puu." Setsuna smiled at Chibi Moon.

"Thank you Small Lady." Setsuna stepped between Chibi Moon and King Daios. He was trying to catch his breath and stand up.  
  
Setsuna glared at Daios. "Now the ball is in my court." She stuck her pen in the air and closed her eyes. Sailor Chibi Moon stepped back.  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!" _Setsuna was engulfed by a wall of ice, hail, and mist, and in her place stood Sailor Pluto._  
  
Sailor Pluto raised her hand and the Garnet Staff appeared in her open palm. "You have caused enough damage you monster! Dead..." King Daios looked up and saw Sailor Pluto charging her attack. He stood up and prepared to defend himself. "...Scream!" The attack flew across the room and hit Daios head on. He flew about 20 feet and landed. Sailor Pluto knew he was only unconscious, but what mattered right now was freeing her friends.

"Come Small Lady, we must hurry and free the others so we can get out of here." Sailor Pluto and Chibi Moon ran over to the scouts who were standing up rather shakily with the help of Pluto Knight. "We must go before he regains consciousness." Sailor Pluto raised her staff and the group of senshi vanished.  
  
King Daios was barely able to move. Sailor Pluto had been wrong. He was not unconscious, he was merely unable to move. King Daios swore to himself. He still wanted Sailor Pluto but he now also wanted her and the other senshi dead for what they had done to him. He growled deep in his throat. 'I **will** have my revenge on the Sailor Senshi! Sailor Pluto my love, you, you shall be the first to die!'  
  
**Tokyo- Haruka and Michiru's Apartment:**  
  
The group appeared in the middle of Haruka and Michiru's living room.

"Is everyone alright?" Sailor Pluto checked everyone out and made sure they were devoid of serious injury. When she was done, and everyone had de-transformed, she made tea and hot chocolate for her friends.

Everyone was still tense from the battle, but no one was as tense as Setsuna. Amy noticed this and looked at her as if trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Setsuna what's the matter?" As soon as Amy had asked the question she almost wished she hadn't, almost. Setsuna stood up and walked over to the window and stared out at the stars.

"I didn't finish him off." At this statement everyone turned their heads to Setsuna.

Haruka and Lita jumped up. "What do you mean you didn't finish him off?" Setsuna turned to her friends.

"I didn't kill him. But I am going to. My first goal was to make sure you were all safe before I returned to the Negaverse." The inner scouts were a little shocked. As far as they had ever witnessed Setsuna had always put her duties as Guardian of Time first. But they had just heard her say her first priority was making sure they were all safe from harm.

Serena stood up, her back strait her face set, she walked over to Setsuna and looked her in the eyes. "Setsuna, I refuse to let you do this alone."

"But Princess.."

"No. Setsuna you are a friend of everyone in this room. You saved us all and it is our turn to return the favor. We will not let you fight alone, because you aren't alone Setsuna. You have friends, no, you have family and we will stand by your side forever as we know you would for us."

Rei, Amy, Mina, Michiru, Rini, Darian and Seth stood up and walked over to Setsuna.

Amy took Setsuna's hand. "We are a family and we will stand together as one." Rei nodded.

Mina and Lita each put a hand on Setsuna's arm and smiled. "We will defeat him and all who follow in his and Beryl's footsteps."

"Yeah Setsuna."

Darien gave her an encouraging smile.

Michiru stood next to Haruka and both of them said, "Setsuna you are to important to Hotaru and the rest of us to lose."

Rini hugged Setsuna as tight as she could. "We won't let you fight alone Puu. I promise I will always fight by your side." Rini sobbed a little into Setsuna's sweater.

"I promise this as well." Seth walked up to Setsuna and hugged her.

Serena took Setsuna's hands in hers and smiled. "See Setsuna? You have a family. and we will all fight by your side now and forever."

Everyone nodded. "Yeah!"

Setsuna smiled and bowed her head gratefully. "Arigato minna-san."

**Setsuna's Room:  
  
**Setsuna sat outside on her balcony. She would be taking them back to that hellish place in an hour, for the final battle.

"Mind if I join you?"

Setsuna knew who it was without looking. "Not at all."

Seth walked out next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Setsuna silently cried. Seth kneeled next to her and wiped the tears off of her face. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

Setsuna's body shook from the silent sobs she wouldn't dare let escape from her chest, knowing that if the others knew she was scared it would make them all nervous.

Seth pulled her up into his warm embrace. He petted her hair and noticed she smelled like lavender and roses. She leaned into him. He was so warm.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna."

Setsuna looked into his face, his garnet eyes were so sorrowful. "What...for?" Setsuna tried hard to keep her voice from cracking.

He leaned his head down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I promise that from this moment I will never ever let you out of my sight. I missed you Setsuna, my setting sun.."

"Seth, I missed you for so long..."

"I missed you too Setsuna...you were my world. When you disappeared my heart broke and my world almost shattered. Serenity promised me that I would see you again after she was sure that the Moon Kingdom didn't need me anymore." He pulled out a deep garnet colored rose and handed it to Setsuna. "This is a symbol of my promise, and my love."

Setsuna nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you Seth..."

"I missed you too Setsuna..." The two just stood there enjoying one another's warmth and love, contemplating the upcoming battle.  
  
After an hour of rest and preparation they were ready to get rid of King Daios and all his evil once and for all. Setsuna and Seth came back into the living room holding each others hands looking resolute.

"Are you all ready to go?" Everyone nodded. Serena looked around the room of anxious people. "Let's transform."  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" _A swirling mist of water surrounded Amy's body and where she stood was now Sailor Mercury._  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!" _Flames wrapped around Raye's body and where she stood was now Sailor Mars._  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" _Mina was surrounded by a bright starlight and where she stood was now Sailor Venus._  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" _Lita was surrounded by a ball of lightning and where she stood was now Sailor Jupiter._  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!" _Serena was surrounded by a warm pink light and where she had stood was now Sailor Moon._  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!" _A wall of dirt and stone surrounded Haruka and where she stood was Sailor Uranus._  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"_A wall of water and mist surrounded Michiru and where she stood was Sailor Neptune.  
_  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!" _A wall of ice, hail and mist surrounded Setsuna and where she stood was Sailor Pluto._  
  
"MOON PRISIM POWER!" _Rini was surrounded by the same warm pink light as Serena and where she stood was Sailor Chibi Moon_.  
  
Darien and Seth each took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Pluto Knight. Sailor Pluto motioned for everyone to step into the middle of the room. They did so without question.

"Are you all ready to go?" There was a collective nod. Sailor Pluto raised her hand and her staff appeared. She thrust the Garnet Staff at the floor around their feet and they were transported to the Negaverse. The last thought in their minds as the left was a prayer to Kami that they all came home safe and sound.

* * *

alright that chappie is finished i know u all hate me cause i keep leavin u with cliffies but i want u to know one very important fact about it- I DID IT ON PURPOSE MWAHAHA, but seriously im not so evil to leave u with it for to long, ill try to get it updated after hmm...3 reviews k? sound fair? i knew it would. well hope u enjoyed it.

Ja-ne & arigato minna-san wa!

SP16


	10. The Final Confrontation

ok obviously u didn't actually think i would wait for the reviews i asked for did u? (i only have reviews from 3 or 4 different ppl ") well I would have waited but i have finally found an excellent way to begin my IY SM Xover so i will post this last chapter for anyone who actually likes this stuff i tried to call a story. now this last chappie may be a bit confusing but all will be revealed (almost) and i am planning a prequel type thing for this fic taking place in the Silver Millennium when Setsuna met Seth and his "romantic" rival. so u have that to look forward to. also I plan on going back and reformatting this fic so it is easier to read. YAY I'm done typing so now I wont put in anymore empty sentences stalling you from reading this extremely surprising (and very last) chapter to "Pluto Knight by:SailorPluto16" and without (much) further ado. your final chapter...  
  
DISCLAIMER: for the last time I don't own them, and probably never will, so stop making fun of me =P  
  
**Ch.10: The Final Confrontation**  
  
**Negaverse-Throne Room:**  
  
King Daios staggered in the door of the throne room. Shiro jumped up from his seat in the throne and walked up to Daios' shaking form. Shiro looked down at Daios sternly.

"What happened?" Daios fell to his knee's and bowed.

"I'm sorry my Prince. She escaped, with her friends, and her knight." (bet you're pretty confused now, right? good. don't worry it'll clear up for those of you who haven't caught it yet.) Shiro shook his head disappointedly.

"You let her escape? And to add onto that you failed to kill Seth? Now Daios you shall have to be punished for your failure."

Daios looked at Shiro fright written on his face. "It was a mistake. If I am given another chance I am sure I can destroy the Pluto Knight. Please give me a second chance my Lord." Daios pleaded for another chance.

Shiro kicked the would-be king. "Daios you fool! No one fails me and lives! My mother may have been lenient with her incompetent generals, but I am much more firm. You have failed me Daios, now you shall be punished."

Daios cowered and awaited his punishment. "Please have mercy..." Shiro raised his hand and Daios exploded into a cloud of mist.

"No one fails me and lives Daios, no one." Prince Shiro sat back down in the throne. "She'll be mine soon. I never should have trusted that fool to take care of this. That baka Kurama rushed in, Sia was a fool though I must admit I had a hand in her death. But anyone who could love that baka Daios deserved it." Shiro began to form a plan to get rid of the Sailor Senshi when a bright light filled the chamber.  
  
Sailor Pluto lowered her staff. She had brought them straight to the throne room as that was most likely the place he would go to recover. She looked around for King Daios but instead she saw one of his generals.

"Where is King Daios?" Pluto Knight stepped next to her. They were standing in the front of the group. Then the stranger spoke.

"Oh Princess Pluto surely you have realized by now that that fool was not your true enemy?" Sailor Pluto nodded with a look of hatred written across her face. "Then I suppose you have figured out who I am?" Pluto Knight stepped forward and pulled out his sword.

"I told you then that she was taken. Apparently you can't take no for an answer, Shiro!" Shiro laughed and his general uniform faded and turned into black armor the same as Pluto Knight's.

"Seth it has been a long time but I see that you are still unworthy to walk in the presence of the Princess." Pluto Knight and Shiro began to fight, dodging, stabbing, jabbing and generally trying to harm each other.  
  
Sailor Pluto remembered another man who had been interested in her the same as Seth had been. Both were knights in training. Seth had been nice to her as had Shiro but she found out that Shiro was only interested in her looks, and that he was the young son of Queen Beryl. She had dismissed him immediately but he had continued to stalk her until she had him banished back to Earth with his mother. That had happened only a year before Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Sailor Pluto snapped out of her memory and turned to the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

"We need a plan." Sailor Mercury nodded.

"We came up with one before we left you go help Pluto Knight until we give you the signal." Sailor Pluto nodded and ran to help Pluto Knight. He and Shiro had fought their way across the large throne room and it appeared that Pluto Knight was losing...  
  
Pluto Knight jumped to his left just in time to avoid Shiro's sword.

"You can't run forever Seth! Once you are dead I will have the Princess' heart and you will be naught but a memory!" Shiro brought his sword across and left a nasty cut in Pluto Knight's hand.

"Shiro! She had every right to banish you! You stalked, and threatened her! I am her guardian and you are nothing but an untrained rookie!" Pluto Knight brought his sword down for a fatal blow but Shiro avoided it easily.

"You are such a fool Seth. I trained with my mothers army! I was the one to lead the assault on Pluto! I am the one who shed the King Chronos' blood! I tore apart that palace looking for the Princess but I got there to late as she had already been assigned to the gates. I even looked for you dear friend, but you were fighting at the Palace on the Moon! How I longed to spill your blood then. I shall spill it today! Goodbye dear friend! Ahahaha!" Shiro swung his sword up and brought it down.

Pluto Knight tried to block but Shiro had knocked his sword away during his speech. Pluto Knight closed his eyes at the last moment before impact. The impact never came, he heard a grunt and a loud clang like metal on metal. He opened his eyes and jumped out of the way before the sword and staff broke contact with a pulse of energy.

"Sailor Pluto!" He was relieved she had saved him, and promised he'd return the favor. Shiro took a step away from Sailor Pluto as her Garnet Staff was now glowing a deep red color.  
  
Sailor Pluto and almost been to late to save her Knight. He had tried to block with his arms, and Shiro's sword came down to fast to jump out of the way. Sailor Pluto had thrown her staff between them and there it hovered protecting Pluto Knight from the sword. She grabbed it and it started to glow, then Pluto Knight jumped out of the way before the two weapons had let out a deadly pulse of energy. "Sailor Pluto!" Pluto Knight sounded relieved.

"Princess how nice of you to join the fight. Would you care to join the winning side my sweet?" Shiro's overly sweet tone made Sailor Pluto want to vomit.

"I am already on the winning side Shiro! And on behalf of my planet I shall punish you for killing my father the past King, and for trying to kill the future rulers!" Sailor Pluto Pointed her staff at Shiro and he was sent flying across the room with a burst of the deadly red energy surrounding Sailor Pluto's Garnet Staff.  
  
Across the room the remaining senshi formed a circle and held hands. They all closed their eyes and prepared to use the Sailor Planet Attack. It would be extremely powerful as Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Chibi Moon were joining in. Sailor Moon nodded to Tuxedo Mask, his job was to get Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight out of the way of the attack.

"Ready Senshi?" Sailor Moon looked around the circle and gave her daughter a small hand squeeze to let her know that everything would be alright and that she was to be unafraid for her friends sake. There was a collective nod around the circle and Sailor Moon closed her eyes.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" _Sailor Mercury was surrounded by a light blue aura._  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" _Sailor Venus was surrounded by a bright yellow aura_.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"_ Sailor Mars was surrounded by a strong red aura._  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" _Sailor Jupiter was surrounded by a deep green aura._  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!" _Sailor Moon was surrounded by a bright pink aura._  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!" _Sailor Uranus was surrounded by a dark blue aura._  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" _Sailor Neptune was surrounded by an aquamarine aura._  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!" _Sailor Chibi Moon was surrounded by a bright pink aura._  
  
Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask. "NOW!" Tuxedo Mask ran over to the fight to warn Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight.  
  
Sailor Pluto fought with all of her strength. She and Shiro were almost evenly matched.

"Princess ditch Seth, he is a slacker. He couldn't even stand up to fight me after 10 minutes!" Sailor Pluto shoved the top of her Staff into Shiro's gut and he hunched over. She looked down at him with naught but pure anger in her eyes.

"You are vile Shiro! Not fit to walk this Earth!" Sailor Pluto would have kept verbally assaulting him till he stood up if Tuxedo Mask hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Come on Sailor Pluto, we need to move now!" He jerked his head towards the senshi's readying attack.

"Pluto Knight!" Sailor Pluto grabbed his arm as well as Tuxedo's and the three of them ran as far from Shiro as they could before they hit a wall about 30 feet away.  
  
"SAILOR PLANET...ATTACK!!!" The combined powers of the senshi became a large ball of pure energy and it flew straight at Shiro. He didn't have a chance.  
  
The light was so bright that Sailor Pluto, Pluto Knight, and Tuxedo Mask had to turn away from it. When the light died and the smoke somewhat cleared Sailor Pluto looked at the place where Shiro had been. She could see a blood red pulsing light in the smoke.

"He's still alive!" She shoved Tuxedo away from herself and Pluto Knight a split second before a ball of pure dark energy came at them. Sailor Pluto brought up her staff and held it between herself and the energy. She closed her eyes, the attack was too much.

Thoughts rushed through her head...she was going to drop the staff and be killed...her friends would die horrible painful deaths and it would be her fault...the future would be destroyed...Small Lady would cease to exist... Then she felt a pair of hands on top of her own on the staff. She turned and opened her eyes to see Pluto Knight standing there putting all of his power into saving her.

"Seth...?"

"Concentrate Setsuna!" Sailor Pluto put all she had into deflecting the blast back at Shiro or at least away from her friends.  
  
Shiro's attack was deflected off of the Staff and into the wall opposite the senshi. Sailor Chibi Moon prayed her best friend could muster up more energy and defeat Shiro. She knew Sailor Pluto wouldn't let them into danger.

"Puu please have the strength to defeat him. Pluto Knight help her please.." Sailor Chibi Moon felt her power grow and she sent all of what she could muster to her friend to help her destroy the evil Prince.  
  
Sailor Moon watched helplessly as Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight fought Shiro. She felt something warm next to her and a soft white-pink light touched her vision. She looked down at Sailor Chibi Moon. Her tiara had disappeared and was replaced by the symbol of the crescent moon, her fuku had disappeared and was replaced by a dress that looked a lot like Princess Serenity's. Rini's arms were facing Sailor Pluto her hands straight, palms facing out. Serena realized what Rini was doing. She was giving Sailor Pluto her strength to fight Shiro. it took several minutes for the rest of the scouts to notice what was happening. Sailor Moon placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and added her energy to the flow. After a moment the rest of the scouts did the same. They were careful not to put too much energy into Rini as it might hurt her. In turn they whispered to give her strength....

"Sailor Pluto..."  
  
Suddenly Sailor Pluto could hear her friends giving her words of encouragement. She could feel their power in herself and Pluto Knight. She turned to Shiro.

"I am sorry, you could have been something so much better." She began to charge her Garnet Staff. Pluto Knight felt the power flowing from the scouts to Sailor Pluto and himself.

"Shiro, goodbye my old friend." He put his energy into the Garnet Staff as well. The staff began to glow and he and Sailor Pluto held it in the air and pointed it at Shiro's dark form. The chanted in unison as if they were not two separate people but as if they were one harmonic being.

"Planet Pluto give us your strength send this evil to the pit which it crawled out of. Send him back into oblivion where he can do harm to one. Pluto Gemini Star Destruction!"

Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight held tightly to the staff as twin balls of energy shot out of it and went straight through Shiro several times, cleansing his spirit, before he turned into a cloud of mist.  
  
After Shiro had been defeated Rini's fuku returned as did her tiara. Then she collapsed into her mothers arms.

"Oh Rini.." Serena hugged her daughter as all of their transformations wore off and they became normal teenagers. Serena looked over at Setsuna and Seth.

Seth was holding her close to him, bridal style. He walked over to the group of people followed closely by Darian who had done the same as the scouts had done. He had channeled his power into Pluto Knight.

"Thank you all." Seth held tighter to Setsuna as she spoke. "Small Lady, is she alright?" Setsuna shifted till she could see Rini's sleeping form. Serena had tears in her eye's. "Please don't cry Serena, she will be fine..."

After her attempt at calming down Serena, Setsuna too fell asleep from exhaustion. Seth smiled and kissed her forehead.

"If you are all ready to go home I have enough energy to get us back to Haruka and Michiru's apartment." Serena nodded, as did the rest of them.

"We're ready." Seth held out one of his hands and a small key appeared in it. Serena gasped.

"That's Rini's Crystal Key!" Seth nodded.

"Yes it is. I took it from the pile of dust that was General Sia." He held the key up and the crowd vanished, leaving the Negaverse empty once more.  
  
**Tokyo-Haruka and Michiru's Apartment:**  
  
The group appeared in the living room completely exhausted. Seth stood up and walked to Setsuna's room and put her in her bed.

"Goodnight setting sun." He placed a light kiss on her lips and went back into the living room.  
  
Haruka walked over to Seth as he came out of the hallway. "Hey Seth,"

"Yes, Haruka?" Haruka took in a deep breath. and looked him in the eye.

"Seth, I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Seth smiled and gave Haruka a hearty handshake and a hug.

"Apology accepted Haruka. And I'm sorry for ever having given you a reason to distrust me."

Haruka smirked. "Heh."

Serena came over to them and gave Seth a big hug. "Thank you for all you did to help us." Seth grinned.

"Was nothing Princess Serenity."

Serena made a face at the formal title. "Just call me Serena ok Seth?"

"Alright."  
  
Everyone said their goodbye's a headed home. Seth was getting ready to leave when Michiru insisted he stay the night on the couch so he could be here for Setsuna in the morning. Seth accepted and everyone fell asleep without much trouble.  
  
**Next Morning- Haruka and Michiru's Apartment:**  
  
Setsuna woke up and noticed she was lying in her bed. The last thing she remembered was fighting Shiro in the Negaverse then everything went dark. She heard someone knocking on her door and looked to make sure she was decent. Someone had changed her into her pajama's.

"Come in." She smiled as Seth opened the door.

"Morning Setsuna." Seth sat on her bed next to her and hugged her tight.

"Mornin' Seth." She nuzzled into his chest which she noticed a moment later was bare. She sat up a small blush playing across her cheeks.

"You know Setsuna you're really pretty when you blush like that." Setsuna gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Well I see you're feeling better" Haruka was standing in the doorway in her jogging suit.

"Good morning Haruka." Haruka looked at the two sitting in bed and Setsuna noticed the grin creep onto her face a split second before she realized exactly what she and Seth must have looked like sitting on the bed like they were.

"Haruka!" Setsuna threw a pillow at her and she caught it and threw it back.

"Breakfast is ready. Come on, you two have guests and Hotaru is throwing food everywhere." With that said Haruka left the two sitting there.

"I should get dressed. And you should wash your hands and face." Setsuna handed Seth a towel and washrag and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. The two got cleaned up and dressed and went out to the dining room for breakfast.  
  
Rini waved hi from her seat next to Hotaru with a big stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Morning Setsuna, Seth." Setsuna went around the table and picked Rini up into a hug.

"Thank you Small Lady." Rini smiled when Setsuna sat her back down for her breakfast.

"Morning Setsuna." She turned to see all of her friends sitting in the living room talking and munching muffins. After breakfast they all sat around and got to know Seth. They all became fast friends.  
  
After everyone left, Seth took Setsuna out onto her balcony and kissed her the way he had done before she had been assigned to the Gates of Time. They stood there as if time had frozen around them. After what felt like an eternity Seth stepped back and bent down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box and held it out to Setsuna.

"Setsuna, setting sun, will you marry me?" Setsuna was speechless so she simply nodded and Seth put the small ring on her finger. They held each other until the sun set. Setsuna finally found her voice.

"I love you Seth..."

"I love you too Setsuna..."  
  
**_THE END_**

* * *

There the very end of the story i know things moved extremely quick and that there was not a ton of fluff like i would have liked but u have to give me a break, this was my very first fic and in my following fics i will try to tune up the fluff a little more (ok a LOT more). if u want to help me decide pairs for my next Setsuna fic (IY SM Xover) let me know the only ppl who i refuse to put into pairs r Rini, Hotaru (she will be 6 or 7), Rin, and Jaken. so let me know ur opinion if u intend to read it if not oh well. so good bye for now and i hope u enjoyed my first fic.  
  
Ja-ne minna-san wa!  
  
SailorPluto16 


End file.
